Payback
by pinaycana
Summary: Someone from Kensi's past is back, stalking her, and hellbent on revenge. While on a mission to save a kidnapped soldier, Kensi and Deeks separate. But something goes wrong with the mission that causes more chaos. Now, Kensi's stalker has her captive and the rest of the team clueless. Will Kensi survive? Or will her team be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS: LA or any of the fictional characters of the show. Coz if I did, Deeks and Kensi would have certainly hooked up by now.**

* * *

This was not how she imagined her last day would be, tied up, badly beaten, defeated, and all alone in a dark room with nothing but the sound of water dripping and her labored breath accompanying her. Her body aches all over. It hurts so much it's hard to tell where it's coming from. She fights through the pain to stay awake but she barely has any fight left in her. How long has it been? – she thinks to herself. She's not sure how long, but she knows she won't last much longer. Thoughts of Deeks swim through her revere. Her heart aches knowing she won't ever get to kiss him again. How soft his lips felt against hers. She can smell the ocean, a hint of lemon and coconut probably from his sex wax, and something else, something Deeks. She closes her eyes and breathes in the memory. She lets Deeks' face be the last image she sees. She can't fight no more. She lets go and slips deeper into the darkness..…peace.

* * *

**_Three months earlier…_**

"Whatever Deeks, you owe me crustacean!" Kensi says.

"Well if I'm getting dressed up, then you better be just as hot." She stares him down willing him to explain. "I'm just saying, I don't want people to think I'm slumming it. I'm paying then I might as well get my money's worth." He winks at her.

"In your dreams Deeks."

"All the time darling, all the time."

They both gather their things from their desks and part ways. Deeks heading towards the gym and Kensi heads outside. "Pick me up at eight Deeks, don't be late."

He grins like a fool. "Already eager to see me shnookums?"

"Don't be late."

It's half past seven and she's ready. She's wearing a figure hugging royal blue dress that stops mid thigh. Her red Louboutin pumps match the color of her lips. Her hair is down in soft wavy curls, she's got smoky eyes and her red gloss makes her lips look fuller, and kissable. Kissable? What the heck was she thinking? She's going out with Deeks as a friend, it's not a date – she scolds herself.

She paces around her house making sure she hasn't forgotten anything. Suddenly she's nervous. Kensi Blye, the self-assured, strong, confident, Super Woman-like federal agent never gets nervous on dates. Although this isn't a date, it's Deeks. And for reasons she can't explain, she is nervous.

A knock on the door brings her back. She looks at the clock and it's only ten til eight. He's early. "Already eager to see me huh Deeks?!" – she says as she opens the door. To her surprise, no one was there. She looks around to make sure Deeks wasn't playing tricks on her. No one. As she turns to close the door, she sees the note taped to her door.

_I won't stop until you're dead AGENT Blye!_

She grabs the gun that's wedged between the wall and side table just behind her door and goes outside to see if the person who left the note is still there. She dials Deeks' phone just to be sure he's not hiding. Oh she will kill him if he really is hiding out here. No one. She sees Deeks' car approaching before she could go back inside.

"Wow, you could have waited for me inside you know." Says Deeks.

Kensi just shrugs and grabs Deeks by the arms, leading him inside her house.

"Aren't you going to wine and dine me first? I'm not easy you know."

"Shut up Deeks!" She shoves the note towards him. "Tell me you didn't do this!" Her heart is pounding so hard she can barely hear what he's saying. Good thing she lip reads.

Deeks holds both hands up. "I just got here, you saw me get here. Besides, this is not funny. I'm funny, I've been told. And this, _this_ is not funny."

Then, the glass on the front door shatters as the sound of gunshot rings in their ears. Bang!

They both immediately ducked and drew their weapons. They wait for a minute, making sure there aren't any more bullets heading their way. Before any of them can say anything, Kensi's cellphone beeps, telling her she has a message.

_Next time I won't miss!_

* * *

His workout was quicker than usual today. He can't quite explain it, but he was happy, giddy in fact. He had butterflies in his stomach making it very difficult for him to stay focused. Sam finally gave up and told him to show up again next time when he's a little less love struck.

"C'mon man, you can think about your date with Kensi later. Focus!" Sam said.

He smiles at the recollection. Sam was right, he _was_ thinking of Kensi when he choked him out with that stick. Now, it's only 7:30 and he's ready. He's debating whether he should leave now. He fights against the urge, not wanting to appear too eager. So he does another once over and makes sure he hasn't forgotten anything. Before he knows it, it's ten til.

As Deeks approaches Kensi's, he sees her walking around just right outside the house. He sees the look on her face as he parks the car not five feet away from her.

"Wow, you could have waited for me inside you know." He says.

He was expecting a punch, or even an eye roll. Instead, she drags him into her house without saying a word. As if he wasn't nervous enough already.

"Aren't you going to wine and dine me first? I'm not easy you know." He blurts out before he could stop himself. Smooth Deeks – he scolds himself.

Before he could recover, Kensi is shoving a piece of paper at him and yelling at him. What the heck is her problem? Then he sees the message on the paper. How could she even think he'd pull a stupid prank like this? He was just telling her that it wasn't him and a loud crash, the sound of glass shattering into hundreds of little pieces. In an instant he was down on the ground hovering over Kensi, both their weapons drawn. Silence follows. Beep.

Next time I won't miss, the message said. I guess they're not going out tonight after all.

* * *

Deeks offered to take Kensi home with him tonight. He wasn't leaving until she said yes. Surprisingly, she said yes without protest. Before they left, Kensi called Eric to see if he was still at work. Of course he was, duh. Eric told her as if it was the dumbest question ever. They stopped by the Mission and gave Eric a detailed account of the night's events. Tapping his keyboard like a mad racehorse, Eric came up with nothing.

"It looks like the phone was a burn phone which is currently turned off since I can't get a signal. That or it's already in the trash somewhere, shocking, not! I've checked every street camera within the vicinity and none of the cameras have a clear view of your house. But don't worry, I'll keep digging." Eric said.

"Thanks Eric!" Kensi and Deeks say in unison as they head out.

The walk to the car was awkwardly silent and the drive home was just as bad. Deeks could tell that Kensi's shaken up by the recent events. But Kensi being Kensi, she's putting up a convincing show of calmness. She could fool anybody, but she's not fooling him, he knows her all too well now.

He breaks the silence. "Are you okay Kens?" Really Deeks? Really? – he asks himself. Of course she's not okay. He needs to have a serious talk with himself later.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He knows better, but he chooses not to say anything.

It's been a long night. He heads for the living room and bids Kensi good night.

"Deeks, can you stay in here tonight?"

Wow, it has to be worse than he thought. But who is he to deny her. After all, he's thought of sleeping with Kensi in more ways than one more times than he can count.

He's a gentleman, he musters up all the self-control he has to keep himself from doing anything stupid. But to his surprise, Kensi moves closer to his side of the bed and she reaches for his hand, guiding him to wrap it around her waist. At this point his mind is conjuring up thoughts that would make any woman blush. Is she trying to test him? This is definitely torture and his self-control is hanging by a thread.

"Relax Deeks, I'm not going to take advantage of you. Your honor is safe with me."

"Well, now that you've mentioned it. You can take my honor any time you want. Any time!" Deeks says, grinning like a fool.

Kensi just shakes her head. But she can't help but smile at the thought. This feels nice. She thought it would be awkward. But it actually feels so good, so natural, like it was meant to be. Their bodies mold together quite perfectly. His bare muscular chest against her back feels so right. She's fighting the urge to turn around and run her fingers through his hair. She's wanted to do that for so long now. When thoughts of Deeks join her in the shower, mmm the stuff she'd do to him. Her lustful thoughts get the better of her and she turns around. The sight of him with his lips slightly parted open, eyes hooded with desire, his face flushed, and his body feels hotter than when he first joined her in bed, makes her heart beat so fast she feels lightheaded.

"Thank you Deeks."

"Ah okay. What for?"

"For always being there for me."

"Any time Kens. You know that."

"I do." She says as she plants a soft kiss on his lips. "Good night." She turns her back on him once more but continues to hold him tight.

As much as she wants to find out how good it feels to touch every inch of Deeks' muscular body, to plant kisses on his bare skin, and to make sweet love to him all night, tonight is not the night. She has so many things in her mind right now. Like who the hell was messing with her tonight? And what does this idiot want? She was so close to finally falling asleep when her phone rings…

"Hey Eric what's up? Did you find something?"

"Yeah. I'm sending you a video from a private file share site. This was uploaded tonight at 9:45 by another hacker. He's most likely an amateur coz it took me less than five minutes to find the video after I've inputted my search parameters and a mere thirty-seconds to crack the encryption. Seriously, the definition of…"

"Eric, the video?"

"Oh yes the video. Check your sky drive. The video quality is poor, but if you look closely at 0:45 you'll see what I'm talking about."

"Okay. Thanks a lot Eric. And go home, it's late."

Deeks was already up and silently listening.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you."

"Don't be. What did Eric find?"

"He sent me a video, here."

Eric was right, the video quality is terrible. They both look at the video intently. Once they reach 0:45, they see it, Kensi out in the street looking around and holding a gun. Then the video moves from Kensi to her front door, where a dark figure is looming. The dark figure appears to be looking out on the street. Now the video shows Kensi again as a car is approaching her. Then you can see Kensi's front door again, this time the dark figure is gone. Whoever's taking the video appears to be searching for that dark figure, as you can see the camera moving from every angle of Kensi's house. Then he spots it, barely visible, but there on the right side of Kensi's house, just behind some shrubbery, the dark figure is standing. But this time, he's not looking at the street. He seems to be looking straight at the camera. And as if to confirm the theory, the dark figure points straight at the direction of the camera and makes a familiar gesture, a finger across the throat, _you're dead_. You can hear the person on the other end of the camera scrambling to shut the video off, he says, "Oh shit." Then it goes black.

* * *

_**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I will post weekly updates. For weeks where I'm not able to, I'll let you all know in advance. When you get a chance, please write me a review. All your reviews are very very much appreciated! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Since this story is still pretty new, I've decided to add another chapter earlier than the weekly update I mentioned. It's a tad shorter than the last one, but it's to supplement Chapter 1 and give a little more insight to the story. :)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS: LA nor any of the fictional characters from the show. Coz if I did, Deeks and Kensi would have certainly hooked up by now.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Recap: Kensi and Deeks' night out never happened when Kensi receives a mysterious message delivered in the most unconventional of ways. When a video of the night of the attack surfaces, more questions arise than answers. Who is out to get Kensi? And how far will he go to get what he wants?

* * *

Sleep never came to neither of them that night. Both Deeks and Kensi couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that whoever it was, was so close yet they somehow managed to miss him.

The Mission was desolate when they arrived. That's what happens when you go in to work at five in the morning. Kensi who has finally given up on beating herself up over the fact that she didn't get nor see the bastard, has decided to beat the hell out of the Nexorcis instead. And Deeks wasn't about to let her out of his sights any time soon.

"Blink Mr. Deeks, I assure you Ms. Blye will still be there afterwards."

"I'm worried about her Hetty. She's barely said a word all morning."

"Give her time Mr. Deeks. When she's done mulling this over, she'll be back. In the meantime, I'll see you both up in Ops, we have a case."

* * *

Dammit! He wasn't expecting her partner to show up. Oh well, he would take great pleasure just the same at annihilating both of them. While the two were busy hunkering in there, he runs over to Agent Deeks' Malibu then Agent Blye's SRX. He attaches a tracking device to both. He'll have to deal with them later. For now, there's a videographer he needs to see.

* * *

"Any new leads Eric?"

"Sorry Kens, nothing. But don't worry, I've deployed crawlers to search non-stop 24/7. We'll find him."

"Or her." Deeks chimes in.

"Yes, or her."

"Find who?" Asks Callen as he walks in.

"Long story." Kensi replied distractedly.

Callen and Sam just looked at each other. What's wrong with her? – they silently ask.

"Ms. Jones, Mr. Beal, the case." Hetty proceeds.

"Meet Capt. Aidan Hannigan. He was reported missing by his wife last weekend when he didn't come home from a night out with his Army buddies, Sgt. Kyle Medina, Sgt. Hank Murphy, and Capt. Olivia Cook, they all belonged to the same unit. Sgt. Medina was also reported missing from that night."

"What about Sgt. Murphy and Capt. Cook?" Asked Sam.

"According to LAPD, Sgt. Murphy and Capt. Cook who live together went home early that night after Capt. Cook started feeling sick. LAPD does not consider them as suspects." Nell answered.

"How about Capt. Hannigan, what happened to him?" Deeks asks.

"He was found two days ago wandering the streets of LA, naked, filthy, and incomprehensible, saying something about [help in the sun]."

Intently trying to make sense of [help in the sun], Callen probes, "Why are we only hearing about this today?"

"LAPD thought he was a drug addict on a psychotic break. According to his ER chart, he appeared to be suffering from drug-induced hallucinations, possibly due to elevated levels of amobarbital in his system, and severe PTSD. When they finally cleaned all the dirt and grime off him, they noticed bruises, electrical burns, rope burns on his wrists and ankles, and at least a few hundred superficial knife wounds."

"Really? Amobarbital, as in truth serum?!" Deeks presses.

They all shared the same look, and a sick feeling in their stomach.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears as though Capt. Hannigan was captured then tortured for information. We need to know exactly what information they were trying to get out of him. And I don't need to remind any of you that time is of the essence here. We still have a missing soldier, Sgt. Medina."

They all agree and Callen quickly delegates. "Deeks, you and Kensi check with LAPD about the missing persons investigation and speak with the officer who found Capt. Hannigan. Sam and I will interview the Captain." He turns his attention to Eric and Nell. "We need more background on all four soldiers, deployment data, MOS, clearance level, financial records, everything you can find."

* * *

Mark Erwin has a penchant for people watching. A cranky old lady with a poodle living next door, a wannabe Eminem living on the other side, a few more kooky old ladies across the street, and that smoking hot brunette with those unique mismatched eyes he's never seen on anyone before, Mark Erwin can never have enough neighborhood watching to do.

"Let's see what's going on in the hood right now." Mark says as he sets up his camera for some good ole people watching. Jackpot! He sees hot brunette looking even hotter tonight. Good God can that dress be any tighter. Mark quickly notices something's wrong. Hot brunette is looking around and wielding a gun. Bond girl fantasies momentarily fog his focus. But Mark quickly recovers and searches around for what hot brunette is looking for. Then he spots him!

He's debating whether he should just run outside and tell her to look back at her house. He aims for the house again so he can get a better look at that person he saw by hot brunette's door. It was merely a dark silhouette, but he's sure he didn't make that up. He saw it. "Where did you go?" – He mumbles inaudibly. And there it was, taking cover in the darkness just to the right of her house and some shrubbery. His heart stops. Is he looking at me? – he asks himself. As if an answer to his silent question, the dark figure points straight towards the camera then runs a finger across his throat. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He scrambles, "Oh shit!" And quickly shuts the camera off.

"He couldn't have seen me. There's no way."

He takes time to compose himself, but it's not working. He's pretty shaken up. He maniacally stuffs his duffle bag, decides to upload the video online and stay with family for the night. He's certain his mom will appreciate the surprise. Mrs. Barnaby's poodle starts barking wildly. Then someone's knocking at his door. Could it be? He sees the doorknob moving.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Sorry if it's shorter than the last one. I wanted to give a little more insight to the story. I think it was hard to captivate readers with just one chapter. Weekly updates will be posted. For weeks where I'm not able to, I'll let you all know in advance. When you get a chance, please write me a review. All your reviews are very very much appreciated! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all the reviews and messages, it really makes me want to write more. And due to the very positive acceptance of this story, here's another chapter to quench some of your thirst left by the cliffhangers from the last two chapters. Enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS: LA nor any of the fictional characters from the show. Coz if I did, Kensi and Deeks would have hooked up by now.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 RECAP: The team gets a new case and Kensi's mystery visitor notices a possible witness to his little stunt. As the team stays busy with the case, our villain is busy tying up loose ends.

* * *

They didn't exactly talk about it. But they've come to an unspoken agreement that Kensi stay with Deeks until they get whoever's threatening to harm her. If it were up to Deeks, Kensi can stay there for good. He enjoys her company and if he was honest with himself, it actually feels nice having someone other than Monty to come home to. Of course this is only temporary and it's Kensi. He'd never tell her that.

It's been two days since Kensi received any messages or stray gunshots. The investigation has hit a dead end. After all the injuries he's sustained from days of torture, Capt. Hannigan is currently suffering from retrograde amnesia. Their only lead is "help in the sun." Which makes absolutely no sense to any of them. Kensi's loosened up some but she's no fool, she's definitely still on high alert.

Deeks walks over to the couch where Kensi is comfortably perched and hands her a beer. "So, another John Hughes marathon tonight?" He asks her.

"Nah. I keep thinking about Sgt. Medina. You think he's still alive?" Kensi asks.

"I don't know. But I hope so."

"You know he's never going to be the same if he does get out alive." It wasn't a question.

"What's really bothering you Kens?"

Kensi hesitated but Deeks held his gaze urging her to proceed. "I-I was thinking that if it was me, at what point do you stop looking?"

"That's a stupid question Kens. First of all, it's never going to be you."

"Deeks."

"Let me finish." He scoots closer to her and captures her free hand with his. "And second of all, _if_ it were you, I'd never stop looking until I found you. So don't you worry Fern, I'll get you back."

It works. Kensi smiles.

Deeks stands up and pulls Kensi along with him. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah. What is it?"

"It won't be a surprise anymore if I told you what it was now. Would it?"

Deeks leads them both out of his apartment and towards a set of stairs that lead to the rooftop.

"What, you're going to push me off the roof and put me out of my misery?"

"Has anyone ever told you that your sense of humor sucks?"

"The last one that did… got punched." She says as she playfully punched him on his arm.

"Touché."

Deeks stops them both before opening the rooftop door. "Okay, close your eyes. No cheating." For that he gets an eye roll.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Oh. My. Gosh. Kensi was in awe. In a secluded corner of the rooftop is the most romantic little setup. A small round table draped in white linen is set for two under a canopy lined with rows of little white lights, in the center of the table is a candle surrounded by a dozen red roses in full bloom, and sitting next to the table is a bottle of chilled rosé. It was like something straight out of a movie.

"Is-Is this for us?"

Deeks nods. He puts a hand on the small of Kensi's back and guides her to her seat. The reaction on Kensi's face was priceless. He knew he hit a homerun on this one and he's now grinning ear to ear.

"So this is what you were doing when you were," – Kensi makes air quotes – "meeting with Bates?"

"Since we couldn't make it to Crustacean, I thought I'd bring Crustacean to us. You like?"

"Yes, I like, a lot!" Kensi couldn't help but smile. This is by far the most romantic dinner she's ever had. Even Jack wasn't this sweet or creative. Something warm builds deep inside of her like a growing ball of passion and something else, somewhere within the depths of her core. The food was delicious, the setting is serene, and the company is absolute perfection. This night just turned out to be the sweetest night of Kensi Blye's existence.

* * *

She awoke before her alarm went off. Deeks' warm breath tickles the back of her neck. She turns around to see Deeks still peacefully asleep. He looks like a child, free from the pain and horror his hard life has brought upon him. She breaths in his scent and snaps a mental picture of him. She wants this image of him forever embedded in her mind. She then threads her fingers through his hair and plants a soft kiss on his lips. They've been sleeping on the same bed for several nights now, kissing has become a daily occurrence, but ever the gentleman, Deeks has managed to hang on to his self-control. He insists he wants to but that he doesn't want to take advantage of the situation either. She wasn't sure if it was the kiss or her thoughts of him that makes Deeks shift beside her. Then he twitches his nose. He looks so cute when he does that. She plants him another kiss, this time a little deeper than the first.

"If you keep doing that, I wouldn't be held accountable for my actions."

"Doing what?" She tried to sound as innocently as she can as she kisses him once more.

"Kensi, you'll be the death of me." He whispers beneath her kisses as his big hands grip her hips to pull her closer to him. Then he deepens their kiss. He runs a hand along the length of her spine and a moan escapes her. He realizes that she's wearing nothing but an all too large shirt of his and white silk boy shorts with red lace edges. Images of himself trailing kisses up along her inner thighs and taking off that small piece of silk with his teeth sends a tingling sensation down south. It would be so easy to just give in. Lord knows he wants to, badly. But he also feels like he'd be taking advantage of her if he did it now. After all, the reason Kensi's on his bed in the first place is some maniac just tried to kill her the other night. But before he could resolve his inner battle, Kensi's phone rings. "Aren't you going to take that?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"It could be Hetty you know."

Ugh, she hates it when he's right. She hesitantly moves away from him to answer the call. Unknown number. She wonders who it is.

Heavy breathing is heard from the other end of the line… then a man's distorted voice says, "Don't get too comfortable Agent Blye, job has its hazards." Then he hung up.

"You okay Kens? Who was that?"

"Job has its hazards." She mumbles.

"What?"

"He said job has its hazards. There's only been one person that ever said that to me." Deeks finally catches on. And he knows whom she's talking about. He was there when she said it to him after he nearly broke his knuckles from the uppercut he gave him. "Stanley King."

* * *

The drive to the Mission was a blur. If Danica Patrick drove the way Kensi just did, she may actually win the Indy 500.

"Eric, what do we have on Stan King?"

"Hello to you too Kens."

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright." He says while his fingers whirl away at his keyboard.

"Okay, here it is. After King was arrested, he was sent away to the Atwater US Penitentiary, a high-security federal prison. It says here he died six months ago, stabbed to death by a fellow inmate. The investigation is still open."

"Does it say anything about where his body is buried or who conducted the autopsy?"

"It says he was cremated. A Dr. Laura Thompkins completed the autopsy."

"Where can we find Dr. Thompkins?"

Sounds of manic keyboard typing, then Eric says, "She has an office five miles from Castle Airforce Base."

"Thanks Eric!"

Before Kensi nor Deeks reach the door, Eric calls out. "Guys, she _had_ an office. Dr. Thompkins suffered a massive cardiac arrest five months ago, she didn't make it."

Dammit! When they thought they finally have some answers, they're back to square one.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_**I hope you all liked this chapter. Once again it's on the short side. But in my defense, I did just update yesterday lol. Do you prefer weekly updates with longer chapters or daily/every-other-day updates with shorter ones? Please let me know so I can pace myself.**_

_**And again, when you get the chance, write me a review. Any review is welcome and very much appreciated. Have a good weekend everyone!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS: LA nor any of the fictional characters from the show. Coz if I did, Kensi and Deeks would have hooked up by now.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Recap: Kensi and Deeks' relationship outside of work has blossomed into something more. Meanwhile, a ghost from Kensi's past comes back to haunt her.

* * *

Ever since his first night in jail, all he could ever think about was Agent Kensi Blye. He repeats it over and over in his head like a broken record, Agent Kensi Blye, Agent Kensi Blye, AGENT Kensi Blye! His whole life, he's always been one step ahead of everyone else, sometimes even two. But Kensi Blye has somehow wormed her way through his defenses and managed to fool him completely. How could he not have known she was a federal agent?! – He scolds himself. He recalls the moment he let his guard down. He should have just killed her in that blast, or maybe drowned her in the pool. Instead he let her live. And what's worse, he willingly trusted her, he trusted her to finish the job with him. He trusted her enough that he didn't even have plans on killing her when the job was done like he did the others. Argh! His blood boils at the thought. If he weren't stuck in this God forsaken hellhole, he would be hunting her down. Oh yes he would kill her. But hers will be a slow and painful death. He won't give her the satisfaction of an instant demise. No. He will make her suffer, and he will relish every minute of it. Tonight will not be the last night Stanley King thinks about Kensi Blye.

* * *

"Kens, you need to see this." Eric calls down to Kensi.

"Did you find something?"

"Ever since _that_ night, Nell and I have been monitoring several cameras we've installed in your house. And before you start punching things…or people… it was Hetty's orders."

Kensi wasn't sure how she feels about them bugging her house. But she knows it's for her own safety, and if it helped them catch the bastard, she might as well have installed those cameras herself.

"So far, your house has been quiet. No one has tried to break in or anything. The only person who's stepped foot on your porch is your crazy neighbor next door. But check this out…" Eric said.

Nell continues, "This morning, there were several LAPD patrol cars parked outside your house. So we checked for any incident reports in your neighborhood and we found this." On the large screen in front of them pops up a picture of a man, he looks like he's in his mid-twenties, long curly black hair, pale skinned, green eyes, wearing black horned rim glasses, and a boyish yet awkward smile. "His name is Mark Erwin. He was found dead in his apartment today, hanging by the ceiling. It looks like he's been dead for at least three days. They're treating it as a suicide until the autopsy is conducted."

A feeling of dread sinks into Kensi. Her gut tells her this has something to do with her. That this suicide; is anything but. That her neighbor "committing suicide" right around the same time the threats started coming in couldn't possibly be a coincident. She needs to see the crime scene.

"Oh my God!" Nell gasps, wide eyed, looking over at what Eric just found.

Before Kensi could ask, Eric speaks. "The IP address of the video I sent you from that night traces back to 582 West Oaks Avenue. Kens, I think Mark Erwin uploaded that video. Maybe—"

Kensi, who is now certain that the bastard, who's out to get her, also killed her neighbor, cut Eric off. "That person in the video saw him somehow. Killed him, and made it look like a suicide?"

The horror on the analysts' faces is apparent as they both nod in agreement.

"Thanks Eric. Thanks Nell." She rushes out of the Ops Center to look for Deeks. She spots him absentmindedly typing on his computer. She stops by her desk to grab her stuff then pulls Deeks away from his.

"What's going on?" A shocked look forms on Deeks' face.

Callen and Sam who had just walked in to the bullpen both looked confused and curious as to what Kensi and Deeks were up to?

Sam was about to ask when Callen spoke first, "Where are you guys going?"

Kensi stayed silent. It appears her one-track mind is too busy to formulate words at the moment. Deeks looked to both men, giving them the look that says he knows just as much as they do. She's practically dragging him out of the Mission now. But before they make it out the doors, Eric's air horn cuts through the air and stops them in their tracks. They know what that means.

* * *

Sergeant Kyle Medina is tired. He's been tortured, treated, then tortured again, and he doesn't know how much more of it he can handle. The first couple of days were easy. Whoever abducted him didn't really do anything to him then. He was bound on each of his wrists and each of his ankles and tied to the wall standing up, hands and feet spread apart, forming a human X. Somewhere in the same building must be Captain Hannigan, Medina can hear him. He cringes every time as his haunting screams of pure agony reverberate loudly through the walls of the empty space he's in. Unbeknownst to him that soon his screams will too be haunting those walls. The first time they came, his attackers explained that while Hannigan sees the doctor, it's his turn to have some fun. The psychopaths' idea of fun is branding him with a Ka-bar knife; let's play twenty questions – they said. Except their version of twenty questions is they ask a question, whenever he doesn't answer or his answer is unacceptable to them, they'll cut him, twenty times. The masked men started from the tips of his fingers and worked their way down to the tips of his toes, taking turns cutting every inch of his bare flesh. His wounds are deep enough to hurt badly but not enough for him to bleed out. The torture goes on for hours. When they finally leave, Medina breaks down in tears, the sharp pain emanating from his entire body torments him further. Images of his pregnant wife make it worse. He speaks to her as if she was there. He asks her to forgive him; he might not be there to hold her hand in the hospital. She's due to give birth in a couple of weeks, baby girl, their first. Imaginings of a happy future watching his daughter grow up lulls him to sleep.

Captain Hannigan awakes to a new morning. But this morning is one he'd rather forget. Memories of the abduction, the torture, and his escape came flooding in and it hits him hard. The grim realization of Sgt. Medina's situation is his undoing. After attacking a nurse in his attempt to escape and find Medina, he was heavily sedated and strapped to his bed. When he came to, Callen and Sam were there, eager to speak with him.

"Capt. Hannigan, before we go on, do you remember where your abductors held you?" Callen started.

"Yes, in an abandoned office building in Palo Alto, the Sun Microsystems building. I-I know because my brother worked there before it closed down."

It's like a light bulb going on in the agents' heads as they recall the Captain muttering over and over again, "help in the sun," when he was found.

Callen quickly dials Deeks' phone. "The abandoned Sun building in Palo Alto, that's where they were taken."

* * *

Kensi had no choice but to tell Sam and Callen the truth. A mysterious man whom she thought was Stan King has been out to get her and she shows them the video. She explained that they weren't told sooner because she wasn't sure how serious it truly was until now. Yes the gunshot not aimed directly at her, the text messages, and the calls were causes for concern. But the severity of the situation amplified immensely once she found out about her neighbor's death. Kensi tells them that her neighbor's killer and that dark figure in the video are one and the same. She convinces Callen that four agents interviewing Capt. Hannigan is not necessary.

"Callen please, I need to search Mark Erwin's apartment. This is my only chance of finding out who is after me."

"Kens, I get it, you have to do this. Take Deeks with you. Just make sure your phones are on. And gear up. We might be bringing Sgt. Medina home today."

It appears the crime scene techs did a thorough job at Erwin's place. Every surface of the apartment had fingerprint dust on it, and several areas were still damp possibly from the luminol. They searched the place with hawk-like eyes, looking for anything the techs might have missed. Then she sees it.

"What do you see?" Deeks asks.

Kensi moves closer to where a potted bonsai bamboo sits by the window. A small stuffed Koala bear is wrapped around one of the stalks. She looks around the apartment once again, taking it in, and then proceeds to remove the stuffed bear off the bamboo. Deeks who by now has picked up on his partner's train of thought has stood beside Kensi, he too is examining the object she's holding.

"Don't you think it's odd that a slob like Mark Erwin, who appears to enjoy emo music and slasher films, owns a zen plant with a cute little Koala attached to it?" Kensi finally speaks.

"You're right, I'd have pegged him for a skull and crossbones kinda guy. Definitely not a cutesy Koala like that."

"Exactly!"

Upon closer inspection, they were right. The Koala was not just any stuffed bear. It was a nanny cam. One of its eyes is a camera, a camera aimed directly at the door. They might have just found a lead.

"We gotta go Kens. The abandoned Sun building in Palo Alto, Medina could still be there."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for the absence of any Densi moment, you didn't really think I was just going to forget about our abducted soldier now, do you? And slowly but surely we're figuring out who this dark figure is. Will his identity be revealed in the next chapter? Well, I guess you'll just have to read to find out huh.**_

**_Stay tuned for new updates. And as always, tell me what you think. Your reviews and PMs keep me going!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally an update, I am so sorry for the delay. A death in the family and hubby in surgery, amongst other things, have kept me from writing. Hopefully this chapter will make up for that. Another chapter will be posted in a few days, so stay tuned._

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned NCIS:LA, but I don't. All the characters or reference to the show used in this story is used for story telling purposes only; nothing more.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 RECAP: Kensi and Deeks suspect that her neighbor's killer is also her stalker. And they might have just found evidence that could lead them to this menace.

* * *

Who would have ever thought that the good doctor of the Atwater County morgue is a closet prison pen pal?! This was just the opportunity he's been waiting for. He's on the third month of his prison sentence and the desperate need to get the hell out of there grows stronger. He has quickly realized that his good looks and charms prove to be his Achilles heel in prison. The nightmare he's experienced in the hands of his fellow inmates, no man should ever have to go through in any lifetime.

He won't be here much longer – he reminds himself. He's putting his boyish grin and model looks to good use. Dr. Laura Thompkins was putty in his hands. Pretty soon, Stanley King will be a free man.

* * *

The moment Kensi walked out of Mark Erwin's apartment, her gut tells her that something's wrong. She can't seem to shake the feeling that someone is watching her. She instantly goes on high alert; one hand immediately reaching down for her gun as the other unlocks the doors to the SRX. She looks around but sees no one. Deeks who quickly notices Kensi's tensed stance has his gun now half-drawn and looks around for anything that could be setting his partner off.

"What's wrong Kens?"

"I'll explain in the car. Let's go."

As she drives, Kensi continuously checks her rearview mirror to see if someone is tailing them.

"Did you see that blue sedan outside of Erwin's apartment? I think I saw that same car outside my house that night." said Kensi.

Deeks knows what _night_ she's talking about. He couldn't forget that night if he tried.

"Are you sure it was that car?"

"I'm not quite sure about the color, but I'm sure it's the same make and model. And I got the feeling that someone was watching us when we left."

Ah so now he knows why his partner was in such a rush to get out of there – Deeks thinks to himself. There's something to be said about women's intuitions, but Kensi's intuitions, hers is on a league of its own. The woman is almost always right, as much as he hates to admit it. And no, he will never say it out loud. So when Kensi feels like someone is watching and possibly following them, then more often that not, someone is.

From the corner of his eyes Deeks sees Kensi stuff the bear under the driver's seat. She has a secret compartment down there she thinks he doesn't know about. He found it that day he uncovered her secret stash of Twinkies. Seeing this, he suggested they stop by the Mission and drop off the Koala bear cam for Eric and Nell to go through. But Kensi still fears that they're being followed, and the last thing she wants is to lead her stalker to her work. So instead she says, "Callen gave us orders. And Hetty wants this case solved yesterday. We need to go check out that location first."

"Kens, Sgt. Medina has been missing for days now. I don't think that fifteen minutes will make that much of a difference. Plus, we don't even know if he's still there. Don't you think they'd move their location after Capt. Hannigan escaped?" He knew he was wrong the moment he said this. Now he's thinking more like Marty Deeks, a man so deep into Kensi Blye, rather than Detective Deeks, a man who became a cop so he can protect people. Kensi interrupts his inner battle.

"Deeks, I get what you're trying to do. And I want to get this bastard too. But I won't be able to live with myself if we missed the chance to save Sgt. Medina coz we made a pit stop." She puts her right hand over Deeks' left and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry Deeks, I'll be alright. I know you have my back. We'll get this guy, but we'll have to get Sgt. Medina first."

* * *

Another day another stakeout, his days are spent mostly in his car, watching a dark-haired federal agent and her surfer boy partner from afar. Her partner following her around like a lovesick lap dog is a snag in the plan he wasn't expecting. But no worries, he's been waiting for this moment since the first night he spent at Atwater Penitentiary. His moment for revenge is drawing near. Everything is working out just as he'd planned. The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow is just a few meters away from him now, walking into Mark Erwin's apartment flanked by her loyal sidekick. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, thoughts of all the ways he'll make Kensi Blye suffer play like a slideshow in his head, a devious smile lifts the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks arrive at the abandoned Sun office building first. With Callen and Sam still twenty minutes away, they decide that twenty minutes is way too long to just sit there and wait. There were no vehicles parked outside, but they do a perimeter check anyway before going in.

Kensi suggested they separate so they can quickly cover more ground. "I'll take the even floors, you take the odd." – She says.

Deeks knows she's right. Yet part of him doesn't want to part ways with Kensi right now. He feels as if something bad is going to happen and he can't explain why. He refuses momentarily but the point is moot, she's made up her mind.

As he walks away from her, an intense feeling of longing and dread wash over him; it stops him dead on his tracks and turn to run after Kensi. He calls for her to stop. When he makes it to where she was, he grabs her by the waist and without a word, captures her lips with his. He was expecting a shove or a punch from her, but instead, she deepens the kiss. It almost felt like she knew that he needed that. It felt like she needed that too.

Kensi knows exactly how he feels. She feels it too. A sinking feeling that something bad is about to happen; she's felt the moment they left Mark Erwin's apartment. But she doesn't tell him. She knows it will only worry him even more. And they need to focus right now.

"Please be careful," he says with ragged breath.

"I will," she tried to say as nonchalantly as she could; though she knows he's not buying it. She looks at him one more time then walks away from him with great hesitation.

The place is huge, abandoned office spaces littered with electronic junk, papers strewn all over the floor, and trash from the occasional squatters. The walls were covered in graffiti and it smelled like urine, dust, and mold.

Kensi briskly yet quietly walks down the second floor hallway, checking out each empty room along her path. As she rounds the corner of the fourth empty room on that floor, something pierces her neck. It happened so quickly she had no time to react. Then her limbs go limp. Suddenly the room was spinning. Before she knows it, she's on all fours mustering every ounce of strength she has left to get herself up off the floor. She turns her head slightly right and she sees him; a man she doesn't recognize, an empty syringe on one hand and a gun on the other. She opens her mouth to say her credentials but no words come out. She wills her gun-wielding hand to move but nothing happens. As she rakes in the room for any sight of escape, the man pistol-whips her with his gun so hard that it knocks her completely down to ground. Her vision blurs.

"It's done." She hears the man say as darkness engulfs her.

* * *

Stan King followed Kensi and Deeks as they leave Erwin's apartment, making sure to always keep a good distance between them. While they park their car right outside the abandoned Sun Microsystems building, he stops his three blocks away, behind a small diner. He rolls his window down, exhaling deeply as he breathes in the cool California air.

The air outside the confines of prison was like a drug to him. It's true what they say about the smell of freedom; and forever will he cherish it. Moments later his phone rings.

"Yes."

"It's done."

* * *

He's been trying to get a hold of Kensi but her comm appears to be turned off. He tries her on her cell phone but it just goes straight to voicemail. He's called Ops to see if they've heard from her. He reaches for his earwig again.

"You ok Kens? See anything yet? Kens?" He was about to call Ops again when he hears Callen's voice on the other end.

"Deeks Kensi we're here. What's your status?"

"Hey Callen. We separated. I haven't been able to reach Kensi since she checked-in from the second floor."

"How long ago was that?" Sam prodded.

"About ten minutes ago. I already called Eric and was about to call him again when Callen came on. Have you heard from her?"

"No. Where are you now Deeks?"

"I'm on the fifth floor. I'm about to go into the last room but still no sign of Medina. Something doesn't feel right."

Deeks cautiously enters the room he has yet to check. The sight he sees stops him cold. Standing by the wall to the left of the room is Sgt Medina. He's still tied up and spread apart against the wall, he's covered in blood, naked, and unconscious.

"Guys I found Medina."

He moves in for a closer inspection. The wide slit on Sgt Medina's throat tells him he's dead.

"Oh man. He's dead."

Deeks notices the duct tape around Medina's chest. He traces the rest of the tape all the way to the soldier's back. Wrapped beneath all the tape was a box. Then he sees the timer counting down, twenty-one…twenty…nineteen… Right away Deeks knew what it was.

"Bomb!" He screams into his comm. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

He hightailed it out of the room and into the hall so fast Usain Bolt would be proud.

**BOOM!**

_to be continued..._

* * *

_To those who stuck around and waited for an update, thank you so much! I'm hoping to post another chapter soon as things are starting to ease up at home. The next chapters will also contain graphic violent scenes. Rating will most likely be M from here on out._

_I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story/chapter. Please review when you can._


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own NCIS:LA. Just borrowing the characters' names for story telling.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 5 RECAP: Kensi gets captured and her team has no clue about it. But there's more trouble for the team when the building explodes while they're still in it._

* * *

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,

Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before" - Edgar Allan Poe

Kensi awakes in total darkness, in pain, and mildly disoriented. She tries to keep still and avoid alerting her captors that she's regained consciousness. Her hands and feet are bound together. As quietly as she can, she wriggles her hands, trying to see if she can loosen her restraints. It's so tight. She's not able to move her hands at all. She tries to do the same with her feet and the same thing happens.

Her chances of escape are slim right now and she knows it. By now, Deeks has already realized that I'm missing. The team is already searching for me – she tells herself. She's not sure whether she wholeheartedly believes that, or if she's just saying it to ease her mind. It doesn't matter anyway coz it eases nothing. Being alone in total darkness, not knowing where you are, unable to move, it dawns on her; this is it, this time she may never see her team again. Her family. Deeks.

* * *

Behind the diner, King impatiently waits for his men to arrive. He's barely contained his excitement since he got the call. It was like Christmas morning. And his present will be there any minute now. The sound of rubber on gravel alerts him that his wait will soon be over. So he quickly steps out of his vehicle.

A black Ford F150 parks right next to King's dark blue Malibu. Two men exit the truck and walk towards King.

"Good job gentlemen!" King says as he shakes each of the men's hand and gives them a pat on the back.

"Where is our guest of honor?"

"She's on the truck bed. Still out of it."

"Where's our money?" inquired one of the men.

"No small talk, I like it. Backseat, it's all there." King tosses his keys to the eager thug.

"It's good." He says from inside the car. To that, the other one walks to the back of the truck and opens the tonneau cover. There, lying very still, was Kensi. She's blindfolded, duct tape over her mouth, her hands duct taped together behind her back, and her feet bound together the same way. King claps his hands and smiles, Merry Christmas indeed.

King is satisfied with his transaction. He swaps vehicles with his hired goons. As soon as they leave he makes a phone call, hanging it up just as soon as it rang. He sits in the truck with the windows rolled down. Then minutes later... BOOM!

The explosion at the Sun building reverberated all the way to the diner. Almost simultaneously another explosion, BOOM! The second one was smaller and sounded a little farther away than the Sun but still loud enough to be heard at the diner. As if on cue, King starts the truck and proceeds to drive out of the diner's parking area. He drives by the Sun building to see the carnage and what he sees pleases him. Almost the entire fifth floor, half of the fourth floor, and part of the third and second floors have been leveled off by the explosion. The cameras he's set up by the building next door will tell him if someone survived, though he highly doubts it.

He slowly drives away from the scene, noting that neither law enforcement nor emergency response teams are anywhere near it. He makes a left in the direction of the highway, glancing at his rearview mirror one more time. As he nears the highway, he sees it, just right by the exit, it's barely recognizable as the fire swallows it, but he knows it's the one. It's the dark blue Malibu he traded with his now incinerated hired goons.

* * *

"Deeks! Deeks!" Callen frantically yells into his comm.

He and Sam were just right inside the first floor threshold when the bomb exploded. There weren't any debris or damage where they were, but they knew just by the sound of it, that enough explosives were used to cause some serious damage. A quick look from outside confirms their assumption. Sam rushes back inside, yelling Deeks and Kensi's names at the same time. Callen, who's on the phone with Nell, is hot on his heels.

During their last contact, Deeks reported he was on the fifth floor, entering the last room, where he saw Medina. Sam and Callen take the stairs three at a time. The extent of the damage from inside is far worse than how it looked outside. When they made it to the fourth floor and still no sign of Deeks, thoughts of him not making it gets them running up the steps even faster.

"Deeks. Kensi." They continue to call over their comm.

They reach the last steps of the fifth floor but Deeks is still nowhere in sight. Sam carefully opens the door atop the stairs. And there was Deeks, lying face down just right behind the door. He doesn't appear to be hurt, but he's very still, too still. Sam rushes over next to him.

Callen sees Deeks as well. But seeing Deeks just makes him realize that Kensi has yet to respond, and with the amount of damage from the explosion, he fears the worst. As Sam checks on Deeks, Callen is on the phone with Ops.

"Eric, I need a status on Kensi."

"She's not answering her comm. But it looks like she's there, or at least her phone is, but she's not answering that one either."

"I want you to check every camera in the area. I need to know if Kensi left the building at any point."

"Already on it."

"G. We need an ambulance. Now!" Sam yells in the background as he's giving Deeks CPR. "He's not breathing."

* * *

Stan King has been watching Kensi the moment they arrived. There are so many things he wants to do to her; he's not sure where to start. The sight of her wriggling beneath her restraints tells him she's awake. She's trying to be coy about it, possibly to avoid alerting her captors that she's alert and already trying to escape. It just reminds him that Kensi will not just sit in her cell and rot, she'll fight back. And the thought of her fighting him actually gets him excited. Now he knows what he'll do first.

He takes a syringe and walks towards Kensi. As he leans down to administer the drugs, he whispers in her ear, "Relax Lisa. I won't kill you. Yet."

* * *

Kensi wakes up with a chill. She's still a little dazed from the drugs, but she immediately knows something's different. The blindfold and duct tape on her mouth are noticeably missing, and so are her clothes. Her hands and feet are no longer bound together. She's now lying on a bed instead of the floor, her hands tied to the posts above her head, and her legs are spread apart and tied to the posts as well. She looks around the dimly lit room and sees no one. The room looks like a dungeon of some sorts. It's small, with thick concrete walls, poorly lit, and windowless. There is no other furniture aside from the bed she's on. To her right is a metal rolling cart like the ones used in operating rooms. She's both surprised and relieved to see that there aren't any tools on the cart. To her left is just a bare wall, but she notices some type of splatter marks all over it. It's hard to see because of the light, if she had to guess, she'd say it looked like blood.

The door on the far end of the room creaks open. King walks in carrying a duffle bag, a tripod, and a camcorder. He sets the duffle bag down and sets up the camera aimed at her.

"I always knew you'd look better with your clothes off."

"Oh yeah. How about you untie me, I promise I'll make it worth your while." Kensi says with her most seductive voice, angling her body suggestively.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Fool me once Kensi. Or was that Lisa Roberts?"

"My team will find me you know. And when they do, you're dead."

A loud almost maniacal laugh comes out of King.

"Your team? They're dead! No one's coming for you this time."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, we have some fun."

* * *

Deeks is airlifted to the nearest hospital. The blast propelled him off the floor and slammed him against the emergency exit door on the fifth floor. He suffered a fractured skull, a couple broken ribs, collapsed lung, and some flash burn on his arms.

Hetty already awaits as they wheel him in through the emergency room to the O.R. Callen and Sam arrive not long after.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, what happened? And where is Ms. Blye?"

"We don't know yet Hetty. Deeks found the bomb when he found Medina. And Kensi, Kensi's missing."

"Well, what are you still doing here?"

They don't need to be told twice. Sam and Callen rush back to Ops. Meanwhile, back at Ops, Eric and Nell have been busy tracking down Kensi.

"Whoa!" Eric said, surprised.

Nell turns her attention to whatever Eric is looking at. On his screen is a video feed from Kensi's house. A man wearing a ball cap with his head down – clearly avoiding the camera – is seen walking up to the front door and gently setting down a cooler. Then he turns around, still carefully avoiding the camera, and walks away. Nell immediately calls Callen.

"Guys you need to go to Kensi's house. I think her stalker just left her something." She then proceeds to explain what she and Eric saw on the video.

Callen and Sam spot the cooler right away. Sam took the lead, thinking it was a bomb. He listens in for any signs that it could be. Then he gently lifts the lid open. What he sees inside he wasn't ready for. It was someone's fingerprints, the pads sliced off of each of their fingers to be exact. He sinks down to his knees. He can only hope that these don't belong to Kensi.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Your reviews keep me going, please keep them coming.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**WARNING!** This chapter contains graphic violent scenes not suitable for young audiences. **Rated M.**_

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own NCIS:LA. Once again just borrowing the characters' names and show locations for storytelling purposes only.**

* * *

She's cold, exhausted, and in pain, yet she foregoes the bed. It is where he first touched her. To her, the mere sight of it is repulsive. She lays on the floor instead, in the corner just to the right of her bed. She is chained to the wall with a collar around her neck like a leashed dog. Her feet are shackled together but her hands are no longer bound. King must be confident that her animal-like restraints will keep her from escaping. She has never felt so degraded and humiliated in her entire life.

In the comfort of darkness she allows her self a moment of weakness. Her sobs echo through the walls of her prison. She desperately wants to rid herself of any sign of him. When she closes her eyes, she sees him. She sees him on top of her, the way he looked at her as he touched every inch of her bare skin, the length of him inside of her, over and over again, it makes her skin crawl. She wants nothing more than to forget everything she's just been through. But try as she might, she can't.

Her sobs get louder as the memory plays once again in her head like a broken record. She cringes at his touch. She's kicked and even tried to punch, but it's no use. The metal on her wrists and ankles just cut through her skin with every movement. And the more she fought back, the more voracious King became. So she lies stoically, her face expressionless, looking away from him as she silently prays for her team's rescue.

He was gentle at first, almost loving even, like a lover instead of the psycopath that he is. For a moment she regains hope that she may just survive this ordeal after all. But that moment doesn't last long. Once he was done with her, the son of a bitch flips Kensi on her stomach, grabs the empty bottle of Pravda vodka he's been drinking, and thrusts it in to her rectum. The pain is unbearable, she'd much rather get shot, but Kensi never makes a sound. She cries silently, never giving him the satisfaction of knowing that it hurts.

"C'mon Kensi scream. Scream for me, i know you want to."

He does it again, this time harder. And again. And again. He wants Kensi to suffer just like he did in prison. He wants her to feel the same pain he felt when other inmates would grab him four at a time, gag him with a sock, and take turns with him until he bleeds.

"Oh yeah. Make it worth my while Kensi. Let me hear you say it."

Kensi sees an opportunity and screams "Stanley King. You're Stanley King," as loud as she could, so the camera recording this horror movie she's in, picks up on it. King quickly realizes what she's trying to do and it angers him. He flips her over again and backhands her across the face so hard it knocks her unconscious.

When she comes to, she's sitting on a chair that wasn't there before, facing directly in front of the camera. Her feet are duct taped to the chair's legs. Each of her hand cuffed to the chair's back. King approaches her, metal cart in tow. This time, the cart is filled with various tools, a scalpel, several types of clamps, a couple Ka-bar knives, syringes, a few vials of clear liquid, and a surgical saw. He takes the scalpel off the cart then grabs Kensi's right hand first.

"You really think your team is still coming for you? Well, how about we send them some proof of life, shall we?"

King pulls Kensi's hand closer to him, palm side up. She pulls her hand away and struggles beneath his grip. But he easily overpowers her, she's weaker than she normally is. With all the drugs still in her system and all the torture she's endured, her body is screaming for this nightmare to end. Without hesitation, he slices off the pad of her right thumb. A sound escapes Kensi, one she's never heard before. It sounded like a combination of a yelp, a whimper, and pure agony. Her involuntary cry actually gives King an erection. He hurriedly slices off the rest of the pads from her other fingers. And again, Kensi's voice betrays her, and this time she cries a little louder.

"Oh Kensi, the things you're doing to me right now. Let's move this along. There's more fun to be had."

* * *

The news confirming that the slivers of flesh inside the cooler did belong to Kensi has hit the team like a freight train. Deeks is still in a medically induced coma, and it's a good thing he is. None of them have a clue how they'll tell him that Kensi is not only missing, but she's also very possibly being tortured, and worst, they don't know where to look first. They have never felt so helpless.

Hetty pulls out a Dalmore 62 whisky from inside her not-so-secret stash of rare and expensive liquor. She pours herself a glass and quickly downs it. The note that was attached to the cooler sits in front of her on her desk, taunting her.

"She's alive. For now." - it reads.

She blames herself for all that's happened. For Deeks being in critical condition at the hospital and for Kensi getting kidnapped. If she looses either one of them, it would be the end of her, and most definitely be the end of her career. She'll hand deliver her resignation to Director Vance in Washington herself.

"Hey guys, you need to see this!" Eric's voice cuts through the somber silence of the Mission. Callen and Sam both rush to Ops. Of course Hetty's already there when they arrive. After all, she _is_ the original ninja assassin.

"Kensi's phone may be able to help us. The tech's recovered it under a pile of debris in an office on the second floor. We're thinking it fell during her abduction." - Nell started.

"Yes. And the fall must have accidentally activated the camera feature because this is what we found." Eric continued as he brings the photo up on the big screen.

The quality wasn't very good and the angle was kind of odd. But if you look closely, you'll see three people. One looks like a man lifting someone from the armpits. The other looks like another man, he is a bit farther away from the camera and he appears to be lifting the same person but from the legs. You can't see the face of the person being carried away, but they know it's Kensi. It's the only way she'd ever allow herself to be separated from the team, from Deeks, unconscious or dead.

"Remember the car that exploded near the Sun that same day?" Nell asked.

"Once the fire was put out, they discovered two bodies, so far they're still John Does. But we're thinking that the men in that car are also the men in this picture. That the two explosions are somehow connected."

That photo was like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle. Now, everything is starting to make sense. Callen expressed how he got a weird feeling about the missing soldier case from the get-go. Something just didn't add up about it. The wounds, the escape, the location. Hannigan also mentioned that two men were involved in their abduction. Now everyone is on Callen's train of thought.

"But how did they know we'd take the case?" asked Eric.

"They didn't. But whoever it was, knew enough about us to know that we handle threats to national security. And kidnapped soldiers, tortured possibly for valuable intel does fall under that purview."

Callen, who is now sure that both explosions are definitely connected, is firing on all four cylinders. He says, "Let's go back to that exploded car. Obviously, Kensi wasn't in it. So if those men took her but left without her, then they must have dropped her off somewhere not too far from where their car exploded. I want videos from every camera within a five mile radius of the bombings. I think those men were paid to kidnap Kensi. The soldiers were the baits used to get to us, to get to her. Whoever's behind this had to be in that area to collect Kensi, that's why she wasn't in that car with them."

"Her stalker, do we know more about him?" asks Sam, a tinge of hope in his voice.

"Kensi and Deeks thought initially that it was Stanley King. But his prison records show he's dead, stabbed by a fellow inmate during a prison fight."

"We all know how unreliable prison records are sometimes. Did Kensi and Deeks verify this? Maybe speak with the coroner who did the autopsy?"

"That's just it, the Medical Examiner who performed King's autopsy passed away from cardiac arrest five months ago."

"How convenient." Hetty finally chimes in. "I want everything you have on the late M.E. and everything on Stanley King. From their first words to their last meals, i want everything."

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, go through Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks' homes and vehicles. Look for clues, anything you can find."

"Need I remind you all that Stanley King is a cold blooded psycopath who has no problem killing anyone who gets in his way. If he is indeed alive, I want him found, and eliminated for good."

As Hetty retreats to her office, the rest of the team are left speechless. It sounded like Hetty just ordered them to kill King. An order they'll obey willingly. After the package they received, there's no question, they _will_ kill whoever's behind this.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**As a writer, I always visualize what I write to see if it makes sense or not. Needless to say that this chapter was hard for me, visualizing Kensi or anyone hurt that way, it's not something you want in your head.**

**Please review when you can. I enjoy reading reviews, good or bad, it makes me want to write some more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS:LA nor do I write for the show (though I wish I did). Any character references are for storytelling only.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7 RECAP: Kensi is still King's prisoner and he's making sure she suffers. Meanwhile, the team is starting to piece together the details about Kensi's disappearance.

* * *

I look down to see that I am barefoot, the ocean wetting my feet as it reaches the shore. Although, I don't remember how I made it to the beach. My momentary confusion turns to awe when I look up and see the most beautiful untouched slice of paradise. The light bluish green water so clear, it sparkles as the sun's rays dance atop it. The sand so fine, it was like burying my feet in white powdered sugar. And the warm salty breeze gently blowing against my face smells like clean seawater and something else, something familiar. I close my eyes and I exhaled deeply, the smell of sunshine and gunpowder filling my lungs. And I can't help but smile. The only thing that could make this place even better is Kensi being here with me. I run down the shore looking for her, going against the breeze. The smell of Kensi grows stronger and I sprint. Then I see her just a few feet away from me. I call out to her, "Hey Kens! Kensi wait up." But she just keeps on walking. I finally catch up to her and I stop and walk at her pace. I was about to open my mouth to some funny quip when she suddenly halted and fell to her knees. I drop down beside her just as quickly, holding my arms out, ready to catch her.

Now that she's in front of me, just mere inches away, I notice something's wrong. Kensi looked dirty, smears of dried blood staining her arms, her legs, and her face. Her blood-stained dress is torn, exposing her poked out ribs, and hip bones sticking out; she looked emaciated. As I hold her hands in mine, I notice the tips of her fingers are covered in gauze, her palms veiled with scrapes and cuts, and her knuckles scabbed. Then, she looks up at me with sad polychromatic eyes and tear-stricken cheeks, she says, "I need you Deeks."

Before I could ask her what has happened to her, a bright white light shines directly into my eyes, blinding me. I blink rapidly, hoping it would make the white light disappear. But instead, Kensi and the beach vanish. And this unfamiliar face hovers just right above mine, saying, "I need you to relax Mr. Deeks, we're giving you something right now to stop the shivering okay. Do you know where you are?"

* * *

Today marks the seventh day of Kensi's abduction. The medical examiner that conducted Stanley King's autopsy has been confirmed dead. Her body was exhumed and it was discovered that she didn't die of a heart attack; instead she died due to lethal levels of ethylene glycol in her system. The body that supposedly belongs to Stan King was also exhumed; he was later identified as Erwin Lopez, an inmate from Atwater Penitentiary. Which could only mean that King is now assuming Lopez's identity. Prison records show that Lopez was released after his parole was granted. He hasn't checked in with his parole officer since his release and there is no paper trail leading to his current whereabouts.

Eric and Nell have dug up all the information they could find on Dr. Laura Thompkins. They now have background information on her as well as information linking her to King.

She was an only child to wealthy parents. She has no known relatives, and aside from casually interacting with her co-workers, she didn't really have much of a social life elsewhere. Ever since her parents passed away, her days off were spent at home on her computer. If it wasn't for her job she'd be a recluse. She and King met at an online dating site called _Love Will Set You Free_. They initially started communicating through chat, which quickly progressed to phone calls.

Not long after their first conversation, Dr. Thompkins started sneaking in to the prison for conjugal visits. She's a tall slender woman with shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes. To avoid recognition, she would show up wearing a long blond wig, blue contact lenses, and oversized sunglasses. She also signs in under an alias, Tiffany Brown. She even spent good money to buy credentials matching her pseudo-name.

Laura was clearly falling for King, and he didn't waste any time taking advantage of it. They both organized his plan of escape. He was supposed to start a prison fight; he would then stab someone and injure himself. Once they're sent to the infirmary, they will switch places. The doctor also forked up the funds to pay someone to alter the jail's files.

The team's not exactly sure what happened to King and the late doctor after his escape. They assume that for a while, she and King lived together. Then at some point in the relationship, King found no further use for her, so he poisoned her, got her out of the way, permanently. By now, the team knows for sure that King is alive. They are also convinced that he _was_ Kensi's stalker. The koala drive Kensi and Deeks found at Mark Erwin's apartment, didn't just record his own murder, but also captured a clear shot of the face of his murderer, the face of the very much alive Stanley King.

Callen and Sam have raided every piece of real estate belonging to King and his family. They've also been to every location Lopez was associated with. So far, still no Kensi. Those two have worked non-stop and have followed every viable lead they've received. Today, they're gearing up to raid the rest of Laura Thompkins' properties. She amassed an inheritance of cash and rental homes and office spaces in California and abroad after her parents' deaths. Since it would be damn near impossible to smuggle a trained federal agent - against her will - out of the country, they've concluded that King is staying stateside. They have already searched three of Laura's California properties; they have two more to go.

* * *

"Mr. Deeks I need you to calm down or we will have to put you back to sleep."

"I need to see Kensi. I need to see my team. Don't I get a phone call or something? Even criminals get a phone call. I want to make a damn call!"

"Mr. Deeks, I suggest you listen to this young nurse before you hurt yourself further." Hetty's calm voice emanates from the door.

"Can you give us a moment please?" she kindly asks the nurse.

The nurse didn't move an inch; she didn't want to leave this small and delicate-looking woman with this disgruntled patient. But seeing how this presence appears to have calmed her patient down, though he's still clearly anxious, she changes her mind and exits the room.

"Just press the button if you need anything else okay."

"Hetty where's Kensi? Is she okay?" he asks eagerly.

Hetty stops short of Deeks' bedside. It takes her a moment to answer the question, as if she's trying to find the right way to say it.

"Mr. Deeks, I don't know if you are well enough to hear this just yet."

"Hetty please, I need to know. I had a dream about her. She looked hurt. Is she Hetty? Is she hurt?"

The connotation of the dream doesn't escape her, but she pretends to ignore it. She does omit the detail about the package they received.

"She's missing Mr. Deeks. She was abducted during your last mission."

This is exactly what he feared he'd hear. He knew something was wrong with Kensi. He's been out of the coma for two days now and she has yet to show up.

"Is that why Callen and Sam haven't visited? Is that why you haven't shown up until today? You guys didn't know what to tell me? How to tell me?"

His mind is working on overdrive right now; there are so many questions he wants answered. He's feeling a range of emotions from anger to fear to loss. He's angry that his team didn't tell him about Kensi as soon as he woke up. He's angry that someone has taken Kensi away, taken her away from him. He's angry that she's in danger and he's not there to save her. He's angry at himself for not keeping her safe in the first place. He fears for her. He fears she won't survive. How long has it been since their last mission - he silently asks himself. The odds aren't in Kensi's favor right now. And he fears he'll lose her, forever. Oh he feels like he's going to pass out.

"Would you like me to call the nurse Mr. Deeks? You look pale."

"I'm fine. I need to know where Sam and Callen are right now? They need my help."

"Mr. Callen and Mr. Hannah are currently...indisposed."

Her reluctant response gives her away.

"Oh god, you guys _still _don't know where she is" it wasn't a question.

"Hetty it's been days. She could be—" he stops himself, he doesn't even want to think that that's a possibility.

"Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"You rest Mr. Deeks, I will return in the morning. The doctor said you are healing nicely."

"Hetty, don't do this. Don't shut me out. She's my partner and she needs me. You need to get me out of here."

"Absolutely not. You're in no condition for a rescue mission. What you need is to get better. When Sam and Callen get her back, you will be there for her, healthy and well."

"But Hetty—"

She moves closer to Deeks and holds his hand as she says, "Mr. Deeks, he who knows when he can fight and when he cannot, will be victorious."

Deeks hangs his head in defeat. He knows she's right. He knows Sun Tzu's right. But he also knows he can't just stay in this hospital room, waiting for news about Kensi. He wants—no he _needs_ to be out there looking for her. He needs to be there when they rescue her. He needs to get the hell out of this place. Tonight, he will escape.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**In case you were wondering about the Sun Tzu reference, the last thing Hetty says to Deeks is one of Sun Tzu's famous quotes. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review when you can.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning! Some mature language used in this chapter._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the characters referenced in this story. Their names and likeness are used for fan fiction only.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 8 RECAP: Callen and Sam have raided all of King's and Laura Thompkins' properties in search of Kensi. Meanwhile, Hetty has just informed Deeks about Kensi's abduction. He is not taking the news well._

* * *

"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." -Aristotle

The drugs they gave Deeks were a combination of pain pills and a sleep aid. He was supposed to be knocked out not long after he took his meds, but sleep has yet to come. He's been lying on his bed, tossing and turning, and thinking about Kensi the whole time. He has no way of explaining it, but he knows that Kensi is badly hurt. He has been overcome by a deep sense of foreboding ever since he awoke from his coma.

He gingerly gets up from his bed and unhooks himself from all the medical equipment he's attached to. Even with the concoction of highly potent narcotics he just took, he still feels the sharp pain radiating from his chest, shooting through his back with every move. It's bearable, but nonetheless painful. He walks to the bathroom in search for a change of clothes. As he turns the light on, he sees a barely recognizable version of himself in the mirror.

This man looks gaunt, pale grayish white skin, dark circles under his eyes, and a golf ball size bruise on his forehead peeking out of the bandages wrapped around his head. He also has a thin layer of gauze around his forearms, and by closer inspection, it appears the hair on his upper arms have all been singed. He lifts his hospital gown to get a complete view of the full extent of his injuries. He has a large bruise, about the size of a soft ball, on his chest. Just five inches to the left of that bruise is another bandage. Apparently they had to cut him open to insert, then again to take out, the small chest tube used to inflate his collapsed lung. He stood there for a while just staring at himself. How in the world is a butt ass naked grown man, who looks like he just left the set of The Mummy, going to sneak out of this hospital unnoticed—he asks to himself. A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts.

"Sir, is everything okay?" the nurse just outside the bathroom door sounds worried.

"Are you alright in there?" she asks before he could even answer her first question.

"Yes-yes, I'm okay." he calmly answers as he opens the door.

"You really shouldn't be on your feet. And you really shouldn't have unhooked yourself from the machines. These let us know whether you're okay or not." the nurse says as she helps Deeks back to his bed and reattached to the monitors.

"I just wanted to freshen up. Is there any way I can get a fresh change of clothes, preferably something that's _less breezy_ than this one?" he flashes his bra-unhooking smile, hoping that it'll still work despite his haggard state.

The nurse lightly giggled, clearly picking up on his concerns.

"I'll see what I can find." she says before she turns and leaves.

As he settles himself down on his bed, a sudden burst of sharp burning painful sensation on his right thigh knocks him down hard. Then there it was again, foreboding washing over him, making his heart ache. He knows there's nothing wrong with his thigh, but he checks anyway. The pain was gone just as quickly as it appeared. Though the sense of foreboding remains, this time more intense than ever. Something has happened to Kensi, something terrible, he knows it. Ugh, where is that nurse with my change of clothes!

* * *

How long has it been since she got here—she asks herself. She's lost count after day two, or was it day three. Damn, she's even lost count of when she lost count. The days have been progressively horrible, but she's now physically too numb to care. Still, she hasn't lost hope that her team will eventually find her. Except now she knows that Deeks is dead. That was probably the worst torture King could ever inflict. She silently sobs at the recollection.

She was dreaming of Deeks that night. They were on the rooftop of his apartment, under the small canopy of twinkling lights, a bottle of Rosè waiting for them. Then all of a sudden, they were on his couch. Her head on his lap, both of them mindlessly watching TV, their hands entwined. She looked up to him and asked, "If it were me, at what point do you stop looking?"

Deeks looks her in the eye and tightens his hold on her hands, "I will _never_ stop until I find you."

That day she woke up determined to escape. There were so many things left unsaid between her and Deeks. If only she could figure out a way to get out these restraints. More than once, she's thought of breaking her feet so she can squeeze them out of the shackles. But the chain around her neck is the problem. She needs to find a way to get King to take this off. King drugs her every time he takes the chains off her. If she can get him to do it without the drugs, she might just get her chance to run.

King arrived with her usual meal delivery of stale bread and water. He wants her to live long enough to be tortured longer, but not strong enough to escape. He even treated her fingers after slicing the pads of it off. The bastard was afraid she'd bleed out, didn't want to cut his playtime short.

"I have a surprise for you when you're done." he says with a wink.

Oh god, she thinks she just vomited inside her mouth. The bile burning the back of her throat confirms it. She's wondering what other diabolical means of hurting her does he have planned for today. She thinks of all the torture thus far, there can't possibly be anything worse than what she's already endured.

As she was finishing up the last of her bread, King walks up behind her, syringe in his hand. She already knows what's coming next. But she doesn't want any more drugs, especially not today. Today she's going to escape. She struggles beneath him, trying but failing to get away from his grasp. He grabs a fistful of her hair and yanks it hard, pinning her head down onto the table. Then he stabs her with the syringe. She was lights out before she knew it.

She slowly fluttered her eyes open, a glowing blue light right in front of her blinding her slightly. Her head is throbbing and her mouth feels unnaturally dry. King must have given me a different drug concoction this time—she says to herself. She noticed her neck feeling lighter, as she reaches up to feel for the collar, it's surprisingly missing. The fact that she was able to reach for her neck with just one hand also surprises her. Her hands are no longer bound together, and so are her feet. She thought, this is it, this is her chance to escape. She quickly gets up off the chair, bad idea. Now the room is spinning and her entire body collapses to the ground, she can't move her legs nor can she feel. A loud guttural laugh reverberates from the dark corner of the room.

"It worked!" King exclaimed. Obviously proud of himself.

"While you were sleeping my dear, I injected your legs with some Vecuronium. Wasn't sure if it was going to work at first, you know coz it might stop your breathing and all, but it did!"

"You're a piece of shit!"

"Ouch! You didn't really think I was setting you free just like that, did you? You're mine Kensi and you're not going anywhere."

"Go to hell!" she spits.

"And to think I brought you a present..."

Now she sees the TV in front of her. Her brows furrow. What now—she wonders. The screen flickers to life and there he was, right in front of her, Deeks.

In the video, Deeks is seen entering a room very carefully, his gun already drawn. His facial expression morphed from cautious to horrored. Whatever it was he was seeing, it was clearly not good. Then he looks around whatever has him mortified, she's not sure what it is exactly, but it appears the camera is attached to it. A few seconds later, she sees him bolting out of the room, then...BOOM...static.

Kensi continues to stare at the now static-filled TV, it's taking her a moment to process what she just saw. It can't be, Deeks can't possibly be dead. He must have survived that explosion. He needs to survive that explosion. When was this. This has to be fake. Yes, this is fake. Jumbled thoughts of Deeks run through her mind like a movie on fast forward. King's voice brings her back to the now.

"Yeah I'm so sorry about your boyfriend. Told you, job has its hazards."

Like a crazed animal, she lunged at him with as much force as she could. With her legs still like jelly, she works with her entire body weight and gravity to knock King off his feet. All the anger has bubbled up to the surface and she's now running on pure adrenaline. Like a savage, she punches King in the face over and over, she tries to gouge out his eyes, reopening the wounds on her fingers. Her bandages now soaked in crimson.

King was clearly caught off guard. He didn't realize that Kensi even had any strength left to react so violently. Even after all the torture, all the drugs, this woman still had a lot of fight left in her. He manages to push her off of him. He grabs the gun he has tucked in an ankle holster, thankful that she didn't get to it first. Then he shoots her.

Kensi sees the gun aimed at her. The loud sound it made when King fired it echoed throughout the room. She immediately checked her torso and her arms to see if she was hit. No pain, no blood, he must have missed—she thinks to herself. But the smug look on King's face tells her otherwise. So she looks down to where King's eyes have landed, and there it was, just under her right thigh, is a small pool of her own blood.

"You try that stunt again and I will blow your fucking face off you little bitch!"

* * *

"Mr Hannah, it is coming out of your paycheck if you break this." Hetty says as her face suddenly pops up on the Nexorcis' monitor.

"I need you and Mr Callen up in Ops, immediately. There is something you both ought to see."

The raids on all of the possible places where Kensi could be were all busts. They've gone back to the Sun building four times, looking for any evidence that might have been missed or any possible lead, that too was unfruitful. Both Sam and Callen are beyond angry and frustrated. Sam is taking out his rage on anything his fist lands on. And Callen is taking it out on himself.

They still haven't visited Deeks at the hospital. They don't know what to say to him. Sam said that if it were him and G, he would probably choke out Deeks and Kensi, thinking they weren't trying hard enough. But they are, they just don't have much to go on at this point.

"What you got?" Sam asks eagerly.

Eric whirs away at his keyboard and displays several images on the big screen.

"I think we know where Kensi is." says Eric.

"Nell actually found them. When our initial search of just the U.S. came up empty, she decided to search internationally just in case." Eric continues as he looks at Nell with pure pride.

"Meet Karen Auster and Ervin Auster. Married in Canada a year ago. There's no paper trail besides these Canadian passports, their marriage certificate, and a deed of sale. Which made them that much harder to track, fake names, fake IDs, they even wore disguises in their passport photos." Nell explained.

"But it's them. Facial rec confirms it. It looks like they have a cabin deep in the Grotto Mountain, in Alberta. The deed of sale is dated around the same time they got married. Satellite images show that a truck has been in and out of that location in the past few days." Eric says as he points out to the map on the screen.

"The Red Team is already en route. Ms. Jones will send you the location of the rendezvous point. You two, wheels up in five." Hetty adjourns their meeting. Much time have been wasted, she wants to get this show on the road.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sorry this update came a few days later than normal. I'll be posting my next update by Wednesday (03/27/13). Follow me on Twitter via pinaycana to get snippets of upcoming chapters. Or if you just want to tweet me your thoughts, that's fine too.**_  
_

**Hope you all like this chapter. Please review when you can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS:LA, nor do I own NCIS:Red. Use of characters' names and likeness, for fanfic only.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 9 RECAP: While Deeks is busy figuring out his escape, the NCIS:LA team finally has a solid lead of where Kensi is. The team is meeting up with the NCIS:Red Team crew in Canada for their rescue mission._

* * *

He awoke to the sound of the door clicking shut. Looking around, he notices a white garment, neatly folded and placed on the chair right beside his bed. Looks like his nurse came through after all.

He looks at the clock on the wall and sees that it's almost 3 am. The drugs must have knocked him out—he thought to himself. Realizing that he needs to get moving, he pushes the button to call for his nurse. Within minutes, she arrives.

"Yes, is everything okay?" the nurse says as she walks in the door.

"Yeah, but my chest is starting to hurt again, can I have any more of that stuff for the pain?" Deeks lied.

He's not really in any pain; the pills he took before he fell asleep are still doing its job. But if he's going to get out of there, he needs to stock up on his meds to keep the pain at bay for later.

"Sure. Is there anything else you need?" the nurse asks.

"Nope." Deeks flashes her a wide grin, wishing she would hurry up and go away already so he can get this ball rolling.

As soon as she left, he gets up off his bed as quickly as he can manage, and heads for the bathroom; picking up the fresh change of clothes on the way. He washes his face, needing that grimy hospital feeling off him. He sees the shower from its reflection in the mirror, and he eyes it longingly. What he wouldn't give for a long hot shower right now.

He closes his eyes, already feeling the warm water washing over him, the steam filling the room. Then he sees Kensi. She's standing in front of him, _in the shower with him_. Her wet hair sleeked back behind her shoulders, fully exposing her neck, and that dip between her neck and her collarbone. God, if she only knew how much he's wanted to kiss her there, kiss her everywhere, now he wishes he had. As he continues to look down, his eyes reaching the slopes of her breasts, a knock on the door jolts him back to reality.

"Sir, here are your pills. I'm just going to set them on here okay." His nurse says, looking at him through the half opened door, gesturing over to the nightstand beside his bed.

"O-okay, thanks." Deeks stutters.

He goes back to putting his clothes on. And rapidly brushes his teeth. His recent imaginings of Kensi making him more eager to go out and find her.

The sound of the door latching open alerts him that someone just walked into his room. What does she want now—he mumbles through his teeth.

He looks to his right, expecting to see his nurse outside the bathroom door. To his surprise, he sees Sam.

"C'mon, I'm getting you out of here." Sam said.

* * *

Sam and Callen hurriedly get their gear ready. On their way out, Sam asks Callen if he can go ahead without him. He asked if Callen could stall the plane until he gets back.

"What? Why?" Callen asks, not understanding what could possibly be so important.

"I'll explain it later G. I'll be back as soon as I can." He says over his shoulders as he walks back into the Mission, heading towards the gym.

Callen can't believe what just happened. But he knows his partner, he trusts that whatever he's up to is pertinent or he wouldn't delay this mission even for a second. So he leaves, already thinking how he'll stall their flight, hoping that Hetty doesn't find out about this.

Certain that he has everything he needs, Sam drives to the place he's been dreading for days now. He fast walks out of the elevator as soon as it dinged, alerting him that he's arrived. His right hand immediately goes for his badge, ready to flash it if someone questions his arrival. He stops just right outside the door, took a breath, then he walked in before he could talk himself out of what he was about to do.

"C'mon, I'm getting you out of here." Sam blurts out.

Deeks was clearly shocked to see him there.

"Ah, hello to you too Sam." Deeks mocks.

"Lets go Deeks, I'll explain in the car." Sam says as he hands him the jacket and ball cap he took from Deeks' locker.

Deeks was pissed off at Sam for not telling him about Kensi. But now, though he doesn't know what Sam's got planned, he's thankful that he's helping him with his escape.

Sam gets out of the room first, checking to see whether it's clear for Deeks to get out as well. Aside from a nurse who had just sat down behind the nurses' station, no one else was around. They forego the elevator and head for the stairs instead.

"Really Sam?" Deeks raises an eyebrow at Sam as he sees the three flights of stairs he's about to take.

Sam knows that Deeks is still hurt, but by taking the stairs, they lessen their chance of getting caught.

"You speak a word of this to anyone, and I will punch you in your chest hole." Sam deadpanned as he scoops Deeks off his feet, carrying him bridal style, and walks down the steps.

"As long as you don't expect me to sleep with you after this, we're good." Deeks jokes.

The escape was quick and uneventful. That was the good thing about hospitals at three in the morning, no one's there.

"So are you finally going to tell me what's going on?" Deeks asked Sam.

"We found Kensi. G's waiting for us at the air field. Before you get any ideas, you're not actually joining us in this mission. But I think you need to be there when we get Kensi back. She'd want you to be there."

Before Deeks could respond, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Kensi." Sam said sincerely.

Deeks noticed Sam's tightened grip on the steering wheel as he mentions Kensi's name.

"I have to ask, why didn't you and Callen visit me at the hospital?"

Sam took a moment to answer this, contemplating whether he should tell him about the cooler King sent.

"We really didn't know how to tell you about Kensi Deeks. Especially since we didn't have much to go on for a while."

"So how did you find Kensi? Did the kidnappers make contact?" Deeks asked, obviously curious.

There it was, the question he didn't want Deeks to ask.

Sam decided that Deeks will know eventually, but now is not the right time.

"We found the flash drive in Kensi's car. The one you guys got from her neighbor's apartment. Stanley King killed that guy. And we know he's the one behind the kidnapping of those soldiers, the explosion, it was all a set up to get Kensi, and to get rid of us."

"Well, he almost _did_ get rid of us. How did you and Callen get out anyway?"

"We had just walked into that building when you screamed bomb. You saved us Deeks. I guess I owe you now huh." Sam mocks elbow Deeks to lighten the mood.

"Ouch! Hole in the chest remember?"

It didn't really hurt, but the look on Sam's face after he thought he hurt Deeks was worth keeping the act going. He did still have a million questions about Kensi, but the thought of finally seeing her, rescuing her from King, has him all excited.

* * *

"Mr. Deeks, you can stop hiding now, I know you're on that plane with Mr. Callen and Mr. Hannah." Hetty says. She has her face so close to the camera, the guys were afraid she was actually going to pop out of that screen and give them all an ass-whooping.

Callen was afraid this was going to happen. He wanted to send Deeks back to the hospital the moment he got out of Sam's car.

"Hey Hetty! Didn't know you were there." Deeks flashes her an ear-to-ear grin, trying but miserably failing to look all-innocent.

"Are you all out of your minds? Mr. Deeks is in no capacity to join this mission." Hetty scolds.

Callen got in front of the camera this time, telling Deeks to sit down and relax.

"Hetty, Deeks is not helping with the mission. He is just there for support. He will stay in the Red Team's caravan. Kensi's going to want him to be there Hetty, we need to bring him there for her, we owe her this much." Callen explained.

Hetty sees the reason behind their little stunt.

"Okay. But Mr. Deeks, you _must_ stay in the caravan the entire time. Don't make me regret this gentlemen."

"The last thing I want to do is compromise this mission Hetty. In the caravan. At all times. Scouts honor." Deeks says.

To their surprise, Granger was the one to meet them when they landed. His brows furrowed at the sight of Deeks. The guys told him the same thing they told Hetty. Granger still didn't agree that Deeks was there, but at this point he had no choice.

On the way to the Red Team's convoy, Granger explained that part of the Red Team was already in position near the cabin, and the rest were waiting for them to arrive. They have confirmed that there were two people inside the cabin.

Then he said, his voice grim, "the other one hasn't moved since Agent Keats and Ashe got in position. And—"

"And what Granger?!" Deeks prodded, angry that Granger is once again beating around the bush.

"Whoever that was, they're slowly disappearing off the thermal scan."

An audible gasp could be heard in the car. Both agents and the detective know what Granger is trying to say. Kensi's dying, her body's slowly getting colder, and that's why the thermal scan is having a hard time picking up her heat signature. They look at each other, knowing they're all thinking the same thing—no, it can't be.

* * *

King decided that Kensi was no fun anymore. After she attacked him, and he shot her in the leg, he thought; what better way to kill Kensi than to let her bleed out. A slow and painful death, a befitting end to the woman who caused him so much pain. He figured the wound was deep enough but not too deep, she would suffer a while before she dies.

Kensi is on the floor trembling, writhing in pain. King yanks her up and sets her on the chair. He duct tapes her ankles onto the chair. Next, he takes her arms, puts it behind her back, and duct tapes her hands together. He puts the collar back on her, though decides the chain is not needed. He takes a knife out of his pocket and cuts the filthy torn-up shirt she was wearing. He then proceeds to cut her panty off her, intentionally cutting her on her side, making her scream in agony. He took a step back to look at his masterpiece, and he was pleased. Kensi is beaten up and naked. Her current state of exposion shows just how badly defeated she was. He has humiliated her while she was alive, and will humiliate her til her last breath.

* * *

She's leaned up against the wall, both her hands putting pressure on the wound on her leg. Her body is starting to convulse uncontrollably, the pain unbearable.

King walks into the room. He yanks her off the floor and slams her down on the chair. She continues to writhe in pain as King duct tapes her to the chair. Then, a sharp stabbing pain runs the length of her side, making her scream. Her body trembles a little bit harder, then it just stops, her body going numb.

For a moment she thought she heard gunshots, but she figured it was just another one of her hallucinations.

"Guys, I'm not mad at you. I know you tried." She slurs, as if a dying proclamation of forgiveness.

"I-I love you Deeks. I should have told you that before." She silently prays that Deeks will forgive her for not having his back during that explosion. She's wondering if there's such a thing as an afterlife. If there is, she hopes that their unfortunate fates will soon bring them together.

This was not how she imagined her last day would be, tied up, badly beaten, defeated, and all alone in a dark room with nothing but the sound of water dripping and her labored breath accompanying her. Her body aches all over. It hurts so much it's hard to tell where it's coming from. She fights through the pain to stay awake but she barely has any fight left in her. How long has it been? – she thinks to herself. She's not sure how long, but she knows she won't last much longer. Thoughts of Deeks swim through her revere. Her heart aches knowing she won't ever get to kiss him again. How soft his lips felt against hers. She can smell the ocean, a hint of lemon and coconut probably from his sex wax, and something else, something Deeks. She closes her eyes and breathes in the memory. She lets Deeks' face be the last image she sees. She can't fight no more. She lets go and slips deeper into the darkness..…peace.

"Kens-Kensi. C'mon Kens, you're safe now. Wake up Kens!" Callen is practically screaming at her.

"We need a medic down here!"

Callen frees Kensi of her restraints and sets her gently on the floor. He feels for a pulse but finds none. He starts CPR, screaming for a medic as he comes up for air. He feels for a pulse again, still none.

"Where's that fucking medic?!"

_to be continued..._

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? I can't believe March will be over in less than a week. Hope you all enjoy your Easter ****weekend.**

**Follow me on Twitter via pinaycana to get snippets of upcoming chapters and new story previews. Your reviews fuel my writing, please please please keep them coming.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Last I check, I still don't own nor do I write for (though I'd really love to) NCIS:LA or NCIS:Red.**

* * *

_CHAPTER 10 RECAP: Sam takes Deeks out of the hospital and takes him to Canada with him and Callen, but without Hetty's permission. With Deeks observing the mission from the Red Team's mobile hub, Sam and Callen raid Stanley King's cabin. They finally get to Kensi, but it looks like they got there too late._

* * *

"Patient is female, GSW on her left thigh, tissue damage on her fingers, laceration on the right side of her abdomen, defensive wounds on her arms and legs, and possible internal injuries. Administered Amiodarone for V-Fib, but her pulse is still weak." The EMT rapidly informs all the details of Kensi's condition to the awaiting ER staff, on the hospital's heliport.

"Sir, please, we'll take it from here." A nurse tells Deeks.

Against direct orders from Granger, he left the Red Team's mobile hub and jumped into the EMS Helicopter to be with Kensi.

Though he's not sure if she can hear him, he promises her that she's safe now, and that he's never letting her go. He repeatedly kisses her battered hand, holding it close to his face, hoping that she feels him too.

Visions of happier times invade him; when he and Kensi were in his apartment, on his bed, her, cupping his face as they kiss. He doesn't even realize he's sobbing, until the EMT tells him it's all going to be okay. Deeks just stares at the guy, how could he possibly say that. How can it all be okay when Kensi's fighting for her life, and he's standing there, pushed out of the way, useless.

The moment he–not by choice-released Kensi's hand, he unravels. Every ounce of hope he's been latching on to since Kensi was abducted, disappeared in an instant, as the bright white lights of the hospital reveal the entirety of Kensi's severely beaten form. It was as if all the pain she's felt washed over him and he couldn't bear knowing she'd gone through it alone. It was all too much, and… he passes out.

* * *

**_Earlier that day…_**

"Federal agent!" Callen and Paris say in unison as they kick down the cabin's front door, a loud crashing sound in their wake.

"Federal agent!" Sam announces the same, coming in through the back, Agent Keats on his six.

The agents quickly disperse within the 600 square feet log cabin.

"Clear." Agent Claire Keats hollers from the kitchen.

"Clear." Paris' voice is coming from the living room.

"Clear." Says Sam from the bedroom.

"Clear here too." Says Callen, as he is walking out of the closet/bathroom combo room, a pensive look on his face.

"What's wrong G?" asks Sam.

"Something's not right? Where's Kensi? And _where's_ King?" Callen answered. Reaching for his earwig, he said, "Kai, what's the thermal scan say?"

Just as Kai was about to answer, a muffled popping sound, coming from somewhere inside the house, got the four agents' attentions.

"Did you hear that?" asked Callen.

"Yeah." Paris and Claire speak into their earwigs at the same time.

Sam gets down on the floor. He presses his ear on the floorboard, putting a finger over his lips, telling everybody to be quiet.

"There's something down there." Sam says, pushing himself up off the floor.

"Callen, do the tap dance." Deeks chimes in from inside the Red Team's mobile base.

Callen and Sam look at each other, not believing that they are about to pull a Deeks, and tap dance. Then, they start stomping their feet. It looked more like a stampede than tap dancing.

The ladies from the Red Team follow suit. Now they're all stomping and banging, and moving things around, until… A loud crash, then a thud, followed by Sam's pissed off voice, cursing like an angry sailor; came from beneath the bedroom floor.

He fell through a well-concealed trapdoor and went tumbling down the steps to the basement.

A worried Callen rushes down to his partner. "Are you alright?" he asked, as he helped him up.

"I've been better." Sam says.

Sure that his partner is fine, he turns his attention to something he noticed the moment he made it downstairs, the smell of gunpowder. Like someone had just fired a gun, the smell still lingered in the air.

He followed that scent all the way to the opposite side of the room, where he saw a door, the handle shot off.

He kicked the door as hard as he could, but it remained closed. He didn't want to shoot at the door, fearing that he'd accidentally shoot Kensi on the other side.

Sam motions for him to get out of the way. Then, fueled by weeks-worth of pent up rage, Sam charges through the door like a raging bull seeing red. He pummels through with his entire body weight and all of his strength. The wood frame gives in, cracking, as the door opens. And there was Kensi, tied to a chair, naked, covered in dirt and blood, her head down, unmoving.

The sight of her stops Sam dead on his tracks. Callen sees what has his partner cold, and sprints into the room, by Kensi's side.

"Kens-Kensi. C'mon Kens, you're safe now. Wake up Kens!" Callen is practically screaming at her.

"We need a medic down here!"

Callen frees Kensi of her restraints and sets her gently on the floor. He feels for a pulse but finds none. He starts CPR, screaming for a medic as he comes up for air. He feels for a pulse again, still none.

"Where's that fucking medic?!"

"Callen, is she okay? Is-is she alive?" Deeks' voice stutters in his ears.

Callen ignores Deeks.

"Sam, I need your help." His voice snapping his partner out of his trance.

Sam catches Callen's train of thought; they have to get Kensi out of there. He breaks the door off its hinges and laid it right next to her. Paris and Claire ask if they can help, masking the horror on their faces as the sight of Kensi appears beneath Callen.

Then, Callen gets up and starts spitting out orders.

"Claire, you're smaller, do you know how to give CPR?"

Claire nodded yes.

"Sam, we need to set her on this door. Claire, you need to get on there too and keep giving her CPR."

They gently moved Kensi from the floor to the door/make-shift stretcher. Sam took his shirt off, and covered up Kensi with it. Claire places herself beside Kensi and starts giving her CPR, as Callen, Paris, and Sam hoist them up and out of the basement. The emergency helicopter landed just as they exit the cabin.

"Kensi!" Deeks shouts, running towards the cabin, Granger right behind him.

"Kensi!"

"Deeks, it's not a good idea for you to be there right now." Granger calls to him.

Deeks ignores him and continues to run, as fast as he can, towards the cabin, towards Kensi.

Granger catches up to him just in time, grabbing him by the shoulder. Kensi is being transferred onto the real stretcher right now, and the EMTs are preparing her for transport.

"Detective Deeks, I cannot allow you here. And that's an order!"

"You can have my badge Granger, but there's no way you're keeping me away from her."

Deeks breaks free of Granger's grasp and makes a dash for Kensi.

"I'm her partner. I'm coming with you." He tells the EMTs matter-of-factly.

* * *

"What happened in there? Where's King?" Granger asks Callen pointedly.

"We went in as planned. And he wasn't in there. If you're implying that—"

"I'm not implying anything Agent Callen. I'm glad that Agent Blye is back with us."

"But?" asks Callen.

"But King is still out there."

"Don't you think we know that?!" Callen replies, now clearly irritated.

"Then what are you still doing here?"

* * *

"Take it easy Mr. Deeks." Hetty's voice calms him down after waking with a jolt.

"Where am I? What happened? Where's Kensi?" Deeks rapid-fires his questions at Hetty.

"You're back in the hospital, where you should've stayed in the first place."

"How about Kensi? Where's Kensi? Is she awake yet?"

"Ms. Blye is still in surgery. You rest Mr. Deeks, you're no good to her in your current state."

Back in the cabin, Callen, Sam, Paris, and Claire, are still trying to figure out how Stanley King vanished.

Callen's phone rings. "Eric what's up?"

"A man, matching King's description was spotted at the Calgary International Airport." Eric reports.

"Okay. Contact airport security and tell them we're coming."

"Callen, he was there three hours ago. We already contacted them, and checked all the other cameras at the airport, he's gone."

"Three hours ago?! Why are we just hearing about this now Eric?"

"There was an accident at the airport earlier, no one was there when the alert popped up. I'm so sorry." The guilt and frustration was apparent in Eric's voice. He even yelled at the officer that called him about the alert. He really wished he could do more.

* * *

Stanley King pours another glass of Krug champagne. He propped his feet up, and leaned back on the plush leather recliner of his private jet. He's now 30,000 feet above Canadian airspace, heading south, to Argentina.

He looked outside into the cloudy abyss and smiles; this day couldn't possibly get any better. By now, Kensi should already be dead, and those bozos calling themselves NCIS Agents are scratching their asses, trying to figure out where the hell he is—he thought to himself, laughing inwardly at his success.

* * *

The surgeon walks into the waiting room, his head held down, the look of bad news on his face.

Kensi's mother doesn't waste any time. She approached him, eager to know how Kensi is doing.

"Mrs. Blye, I'd like to speak with you in private."

She ignores the Mrs. Blye reference and prods the doctor for information.

"Why? Is-is she dead?" The thought of Kensi dying was her undoing. Her knees started to wobble, and the room began to spin.

Doctor Monroe caught her, just before she fell completely to the floor.

"No, no your daughter is alive. But there are matters better discussed in private. Please, allow me..." Holding her by her elbow and supporting her back, he guides Julia Feldman behind the nurse's station and motions for her to sit down.

"Please doctor, tell me, how is my daughter?"

"There's no easy way to say this, but, um... your daughter suffered severe sexual trauma and was repeatedly tortured. When she was brought here she went into cardiogenic shock. Her heart, as well as all her other vital organs and tissues didn't receive adequate oxygen for some time. We won't know for sure the full extent of the damage caused by her injuries until she wakes up. She's very lucky to still be alive Mrs. Blye, your daughter is one hell of a fighter."

* * *

Sam finds King's escape route. Disguised as a vent, a crawl space leads to a tunnel running from underneath the cabin to a small concealed cave by the river.

They've concluded that King must have just left when they entered the cabin. The fresh smell of gunpowder, and the gunshot they heard while in there, confirmed that.

Eric and Nell have sorted through hours of video feeds from every camera inside the airport and within five miles of its vicinity. They know that King boarded a plane out of that airport. They're now checking every airline manifests and sent out a global fugitive watch for Stanley King and all of his aliases.

No one hurts one of their own and gets away with it. Now, the team is out for payback. They will get it, one way or another.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**First of all, I'd like to apologize for the delayed update. I wasn't feeling well, and had a bout of brain fart. That said, I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm already working on Chapter 12, and that should be out in a ****couple of days. PLEASE REVIEW when you can. And to those who reviewed the previous chapters, thank you so much!**

**If you haven't done so yet, follow me on Twitter via pinaycana, and get updates on upcoming chapters and new story alerts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS:LA or any of its characters, nor do I write for the show (though, yes, I still wish I did).**

* * *

Warning! There are some graphic description of crime scenes in this chapter, please be aware.

* * *

He kisses her gauze-covered hand for the umpteenth time, telling her that only she can manage to make bandages look hot. He's even charmed one of the nurses into hooking up a DVD player in Kensi's room. And thanks to Nell for sending in the entire John Hughes collection, they have a different movie to watch each day.

Of course, he was really the only one doing the watching since his partner has yet to wake up.

"Mr. Deeks, you really ought to rest…in your own room. You have some healing to do too you know." The night-shift nurse tells him, concern etched in her voice.

"I'm fine here. Thank you."

"She won't be waking up for a while. How about you get some sleep, I'll come get you if something new comes up." Suggests the nurse.

"No, really, I'm fine here. Thank you though." Deeks insists.

"Okay then." She says, as she turns to walk away. But as she reaches the door, the nurse turns back around and says, "Your girlfriend, she's lucky to have you through this." Then out she goes.

Kensi, his girlfriend, his partner at work and beyond that. The thought tugs the corners of his mouth.

He really likes the idea of them being more than just partners.

In the silent room with no one to talk to, he allows his mind to wander into the what ifs; what if King had not returned, what if they actually made it to Crustacean that night, what if she hadn't been taken away, what if.

* * *

It's beautiful in Cuba this time of year. The weather is warm, the waters pristine, and the women, beautiful.

He's relaxing by the ocean at his secluded waterfront refuge, taking slow sips of his chilled cerveza, and looking back at how he almost didn't make it there.

**_The day of the raid..._**

Stanley King's celebration was cut short. As they broke through U.S. airspace, his pilot informed him that all airports are on high alert.

There was no way they could land a Gulfstream G200 undetected. And with a thirteen-hour flight time to Argentina, they would have to make at least one stop.

"Dammit! This has NCIS written all over it!" he said angrily.

"Sir, if I may suggest, we can make it to Cuba without making any stops. And I'm pretty sure that even those cops will have a hard time getting to you there." Gordon, the pilot, said.

"Gordy, you're a genius! You're by far the best million dollars I've ever spent. To Cuba it is!" King responded joyfully.

He eluded the NCIS team at the cabin. His secret tunnel was so well concealed that it took them hours to spot it. And now, thanks to his trusty pilot, it looks like he's going to once again evade their grasps.

* * *

"Guys, you need to come see this!" Eric hollers from the stairs.

Callen and Sam races up to Ops side-by-side.

Once in Ops, they were greeted with a deluge of crime scene photos, prominently displayed on the big screen. It was a man, wearing an airline pilot's uniform.

It's hard to make out his face. His body bloated from decomposition. But the deep indentation still visible around his neck tells them he was choked to death, possibly with a garrote.

"His name is Gordon Eams. An employee at Luxe Travels, a rental company for high-end land, sea, and air transportation." Nell says.

Perplexed, Callen asks, "What's this got to do with us? Is this a new case?"

"This has everything to do with us." answers Eric "We believe he helped King escape."

"When he's not at Luxe Travels, he moonlights as a freelance airline pilot for anyone who owns a plane. He was reported missing by his wife two days after King escaped. She said in the report, and I quote, 'flying some guy overseas, he wouldn't say who.'" Eric continues.

"The M.E. collected tissue samples from his fingernails, it was a match to the DNA sample we have of King, from Kensi's..." Nell trails off.

"It certainly fits King's M.O. He uses them, then when he's done, he kills them." Says Sam; details along with images of King's previous crimes come to mind.

"Where was the body found?" Callen asks.

"He was a floater, off of the Florida Keys." Nell tells him.

Sam and Callen looks at each other, the moment Nell mentioned the Keys. There could only be one place a known fugitive would seek refuge at, that's in proximity to the Keys, Cuba.

"Gentlemen, it looks to me that you'll be needing a boat." Hetty's voice startles them, as she out-of-the-blue appears from behind.

* * *

After the gathering at Ops, Hetty was back at her desk and glued to her phone. She's calling in favors and awaking ghost connections, hoping someone can pinpoint King's exact location in Cuba.

Sam and Callen are back at the bullpen, strategizing. They're going to have to go in and out of Cuba undetected. Whatever they're going to do next, no one can ever know.

"Hey G., ever thought about what we're gonna do when we get King? You know, hypothetically..." Sam asks Callen.

"Yeah, but I don't think either one of us get first dibs on him."

Sam simply nodded in agreement. He knows exactly what Callen meant. And at that moment, they knew what they'd have to do first; get Deeks.

* * *

She flutters her eyes open, the bright fluorescent lights momentarily blinding her. It took her a minute to adjust. She's been unconscious for so long that a moment of clear drug-free consciousness seems alien to her.

As she takes in her surroundings, she sees a familiar figure sitting at the opposite end of the room. His head hangs low, his hands playing with a shiny metal object, looking lost in his thoughts.

She opens her mouth, a throaty gravelly voice she doesn't recognize comes out of it as she says, "Why so mopey _Mopey Dick_?"

Her stunned partner nearly falls off his seat, the sound of her voice startling him back to reality.

He rushes to her side, dropping the object he was toying with, his badge.

"Touché." He says, a big smile on his face.

"How are you feeling? Do you know where you are? Hold on. Let me call your nurse."

"I'm fine Deeks." there's that foreign sound again.

Deeks raises an eyebrow at her, telling her he didn't miss the "I'm fine" reference.

"Just let me call them okay. I don't think they were expecting you to be awake so soon. I-They want to make sure everything's alright." says Deeks.

"Well, if I can just wipe out a few weeks' worth of memory... Wait. Is this a dream?" Kensi asks, looking at Deeks quizzically.

"No, why?" Deeks answers.

He places her hand-the hand he was holding-on his cheek to prove that he was not just an illusion conjured up by her subconscious.

"W-well, you're dead. I mean...I-I saw you die." Kensi stammers.

"What are you talking about Kens? I think I'd know if I was dead."

"I saw a video. There _was_ a video. An explosion. And you-you didn't make it out in time." she insists.

She looks him up and down, studying every inch of him. That was when she noticed what he was wearing, hospital-issued plain blue scrubs.

Before Deeks could answer, Kensi smiles and says, "Oh I see, this is the dream where you play doctor."

"Wait-what, you had a dream of _me_ playing doctor? Spill the deets Kiki." Deeks answers, clearly amused.

"So tell me what happened?" Kensi urges, hoping he'd let her dream comment slide.

"Okay, first, we're putting a pin on that dream thing and we're definitely revisiting that. Second, there was an explosion. It happened the day you were taken. But as you can see-" He gestures his hand from head to toe.

"I _am_ alive. I made it out, but barely. I was in rough shape for a while." Deeks continues.

Kensi takes a moment to mull over this information.

She thought that she too had died, that's why she sees him. But now, knowing that they're both alive, it hits her, she'd been given a second chance.

Relief washes over her and it must be apparent on her face coz Deeks' hold tightens, an unspoken declaration that he's right there and he's never letting go.

"Deeks, I-" Kensi starts, but Sam and Callen walking into the room cuts her off.

"Hey Kens, welcome back!" Callen says.

The two men approach Kensi, eager to give her a hug, but worried about her fragile state.

"Welcome back Kens." Sam says, as he plants a light kiss on Kensi's forehead.

It's obvious that they're elated at the sight of her, awake and seemingly all right. But there's something etched in their features she can't quite put a finger on, they're hiding something.

"Kens, you and Sam catch up. I'm going to steal Deeks real quick." Callen says.

Now she's definitely sure that something's up.

While out in the hallway, Callen tells Deeks they know where King is. He informs him of the dead pilot, where he was found, and how that discovery led them to Cuba.

Deeks picks up where Callen was getting at. And he's glad that he and Sam are letting him in on it. His thirst for revenge has grown strong. No one wants King dead more than he does.

They both return to the room.

Sam is trying, and failing, to keep Kensi preoccupied. Even in her condition, she's still sharp as a tack.

"What's up?" Kensi immediately asks.

"Guys can you give us a minute?" Deeks asks Callen and Sam.

When they leave the room, Deeks explains to Kensi that they have a lead on King.

The mention of King makes Kensi shudder, and it doesn't go unnoticed. Deeks moves in closer to her, careful not to move too quickly and injure her further.

He tells her that leaving her was the last thing he wants to do. But pursuing this lead is something he'd like to do personally, for himself and especially for her.

Kensi understands. She simply nods. Her mouth seems to have dried up.

The knowledge that King is still out there, alive, has brought fresh fear back. But she won't want to ask Deeks to stay, to stay and watch her because she's afraid. No, Kensi wouldn't do that.

King has stripped her of her power, her dignity, even her confidence. But she won't allow anyone else to see her weak, never.

So she musters up all the courage she has left, making sure her voice doesn't waver.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Deeks asks, unconvinced.

"Yeah. But Deeks—" she pauses for a minute "Be careful."

She was going to tell him to come back, and that she'll be waiting for him. She decides against it, not wanting to sound needy, and ultimately distract Deeks from his mission.

Deeks lowers himself down to Kensi. His face mere centimeters away from hers, the warmth of his breath on her skin makes her heart beat faster. It's beating so fast and so loudly now, she's sure that he hears it.

After all she'd been through, she never thought anyone would ever be able to elicit any positive sensual emotions from her again.

But Deeks' closeness alone appears to be reigniting the flame she thought would never burn again.

Deeks studies her expression, making sure his actions don't cause her discomfort or pain, but only desire shows through.

He closes the gap and they kiss. The kiss is so gentle yet so full of longing and thirst. She closes her eyes, her mouth now moving in unison with his.

They stop as to catch their breath. Their thirst just grows stronger.

He brushes the hair from her forehead, his hand stopping to cup her face. He's having a hard time leaving her, but he knows he has to.

They look intently into each other; both hoping this moment could last. I'm pretty sure Kensi's holding her breath; afraid that any sudden movement might make this moment disappear. Like the dream she initially thought this was.

Deeks speaks first, "I will be back. I promise."

Again she simply nods, at a loss for words.

Deeks reluctantly gets up and lets her hand go. He takes a mental snapshot of her as he walks away. Their brief yet passionate kiss forever engraved in his mind.

As he joins Callen and Sam, Callen asks, "Did you tell her yet?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you quit the LAPD." Callen answered.

"No, not yet."

_to be continued..._

* * *

**First of all, I'd like to apologize for the delayed release of this chapter. I was having difficulty seeing any of the guys torturing anybody. Thus, I had a hard time working that scenario into the plot. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. And keep an eye out for the next one.**

**Follow me on Twitter via pinaycana. And PLEASE REVIEW this chapter if you can. Your input keeps the writing juice flowing. **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS:LA or any of its characters, nor do I write for the show (though, yes, I still wish I did).**

* * *

Warning! There are some graphic description of crime scenes in this chapter, please be aware.

* * *

Hetty's persistence has paid off, a sleeper agent stationed in Cuba has confirmed King's current location. A photograph of King, leisurely lounging by the shore of his beachfront bungalow was sent to Hetty's email, along with its coordinates.

Deeks, Callen, and Sam were immediately piggybacked on a flight aboard a C-130 cargo plane destined for the US Naval Air Station in Key West.

From there, they will head to Cow Key Marina where the Mazu awaits; a Sea Ray 520 Sedan Bridge yacht. One of a few from Hetty's seemingly unlimited stock of luxury rides.

"Leave it to Hetty to name her yacht after a Chinese water goddess." Deeks says nervously, trying to cut the tension in the room.

Sam simply scoffs and proceeds on navigating the dark waters of the Atlantic.

"Okay, let's go over the plan once more." Callen announces.

"We anchor about three miles from shore." Sam says.

"We go in after lights out." Deeks continues.

"Good. We do this quickly and quietly, we were never there." Callen finishes.

* * *

She opened her eyes to complete darkness. Rapidly blinking, trying to get her vision to adjust to the lack of light faster.

When she finally sees, the sight in front of her startles her so much, she jumps. Only to realize that her feet are bound again, and so are her hands. She's back in King's dungeon.

She opens her mouth to scream, but no sound comes out. Then, she feels a strong hold on her shoulder. Someone's trying to pin her down. As she looks to see who it is, she sees him; the man she never wished to see again, Stanley King.

He had one hand on her shoulder, and the other one was moving dangerously close to her mouth.

She shakes violently beneath him, trying with all her might to break free of his grip. And when King's other hand landed on her mouth, she bites it as hard as she could. Evoking the loudest of screams.

But wait, that sounded nothing like King. In fact, it didn't sound like a man at all. It was a woman. The scream came from a woman!

She turns her head to look at King again, but this time she sees no one. She doesn't see anything at all. It's just complete and utter darkness.

* * *

Julia Feldman is a strong woman. She survived a life of secrecy and the clandestine nature of her ex-husband's military duties. She survived when they parted ways. She even survived when Kensi disowned her, barely, but she did.

Losing Kensi was the hardest thing she'd ever gone through, the hardest thing any mother could go through, yet she survived.

But today, seeing her daughter defeated by her nightmares. Hearing her screams of fear and pure agony, desperately trying to escape from the unseen, it was too much.

She looked down at her hand, a hint of blood seeping through the bandage. She shouldn't have tried to stroke her face. But it was the one thing she knew to do.

When Kensi was four, and she was mad or upset, she'd cup her cheek and tell her everything's going to be all right. And that one touch, it always brought comfort and calm to a young Kensi Blye.

How can she make her pain go away now. Julia is at a loss. And in the privacy of her car, she sobs, and she prays. Asking-no, begging that Kensi will get better.

* * *

The coordinates led them to a remote island, south of the mainland, called Isla de la Juventud. King's hideout, a modest bungalow, is situated in a very secluded part of an already secluded beach on the island.

About a mile away from shore, aboard the Mazu; Sam, Callen, and Deeks lay in wait. They arrived just a little over midnight, the dark horizon a perfect cover.

The guys are busying themselves as they wait. Deeks is fidgeting with his wetsuit, running the plan over-and-over in his head, various scenarios of what could go wrong play in a loop.

Callen is glued to the night vision binoculars, scanning the area for any possible bogies; alternating between the bungalow and the ocean.

Sam on the other hand is also looking into a night vision scope, but his is of a Barrett Sniper Rifle. On the other end of it is the bungalow, an unknown woman pacing around, King is still nowhere in sight.

"You see King yet?" Deeks asks eagerly.

"No, not. Wait-" Sam stops.

King has now appeared in his line of sight. It's taking all of Sam to not pull the trigger right at that moment. It would be so easy to just shoot him now, right in between the eyes. That should keep him away forever-Sam thinks in silence.

"I see King. It looks like it's just him and that woman." Sam tells the others.

"Okay. We wait until they're asleep. Deeks, you take the girl. Sam and I will take King." Says Callen.

Deeks was about to object when Callen said, "don't worry Deeks, you'll have your time with him later."

It's now two in the morning, and it seems that King and his companion have finally called it a night.

Sam has maneuvered the boat slightly closer to shore now. It's a dark abyss out there; with barely a moon in sight, there's no way the Mazu will be spotted.

Geared up in all-black diving gear, each sporting a tactical knife, a plastic gun, and a whole lot of rage, Deeks, Callen, and Sam quietly swim their way to shore.

They leave their tanks just outside of King's home, concealed by a thick bougainvillea bush. According to satellite images, there should be two entries to the home, one from the front, facing the road. And the other is through the back deck, facing the beach.

Callen quickly rounds the bungalow, Sam in tow. In the meantime, Deeks works his way up the deck, cautiously stepping on each panel of wood, praying silently that none of it creaks too loudly.

"Deeks, we're in position." Callen tells Deeks through his earwig.

"Copy that." Deeks replies.

Then, simultaneously Sam and Deeks pick the locks to each door. And almost at the same time, a barely audible click confirms that they're in.

Equipped with night vision goggles, all three of them make their way around the modest home with ease.

After clearing the kitchen and the living area, they meet up outside the only bedroom inside the house. Deeks gets there first, Sam and Callen just mere seconds behind him.

Callen gently taps Sam's left leg, telling him he's ready to move. Sam does the same thing to Deeks' left leg, a sign that he too is ready. Deeks nods in acknowledgement.

He places his left hand on the doorknob. With his right hand held up, Deeks counts down; three...two...one.

He quickly yet quietly turns the knob and pushes the door open.

With their night vision goggles, the three men navigate the small bedroom with ease. They each take a side and aim their weapons squarely on the bed.

"Get up!" they command.

No movement.

Deeks nudges the man on the bed in front on him with the tip of his gun, silently impressed with his deep sleeping abilities.

"King. Get up!" Sam demands from the foot of the bed.

Still no movement.

Callen notices that the woman they saw earlier is nowhere to be found. She wasn't out in the living room, not in the kitchen, and definitely not in bed with King who seems to be sleeping too soundly.

"Something's not right." says Callen.

Deeks carefully moves towards the unmoving Stanley King. With two fingers extended, he checks for his pulse. Nothing.

They remove their eyewear and Callen flips the switch on. As the light illuminates the small expanse of the room, it reveals a scene that brings joy and horror to the trio.

Stanley King lays face down on his bed, naked, and clearly dead. The fabric beneath him a sea of red.

A closer look reveals that all the blood is coming from the ear-to-ear slash across his throat.

He's still warm, so he couldn't have been dead that long. Then they remember the woman. She's gone.

Sam is both confused and irate at the fact that this unknown guest has slipped past his surveillance.

* * *

Barely a mile from King's abode, a black Range Rover with heavily tinted windows casually drives away. On board is a lovely brunette with a face on an angel and a body of sex goddess. In her sultry voice laced with a thick Spanish accent, she says into the phone, "It's done."

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Two chapter update to make up for the delayed release of the last one. Hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW if you can. And follow me on Twitter via pinaycana. Watch out for Chapter 14 :)**


End file.
